Are you my sister?
by Briandelight
Summary: Bella is a typical teenage girl who meets and falls for Edward. Little do they know that they might be related! ExB
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this this morning. I had a dream involving Edward as I and my mom and what this will be about. I couldn't go back to sleep. It stayed with me so I decided to give it a shot. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bye mom! I'm going to the bookstore. Emmett's going to meet up with some friends. "I yelled as I walked out the door with Emmett. I always disliked leaving her alone but she didn't like us to stay home because of her. I only planned on staying about an hour at the Port Angeles mall. Emmett on the other hand wasn't going to want to stay for that amount of time. He'd just end up going with his friends and me driving home alone.

"Come on Bella," Emmett complained. "I told the guys I'd meet them outside Champs at 3," I just rolled my eyes. I loved Emmett, but sometimes he could be so annoying. "You know Jacob's going to want to spend some time with you," he teased.

"Jacob is nice, but I don't like him, Emmett. Besides, you wouldn't want me to date a player like Jake. Any ways, you could drive yourself to the mall, you know. You do have a driver's license right?"

"Yeah, but you wanted to go to the bookstore, so you might as well drive me," I just scowled at him.

"Come on Bella, you know you love driving me and that you love being around me. After all I am your big bro."

"Shut up Emmett," I growled at him. "Get in, hurry."

He hurried into my Audi TT roadster and I drove off quickly. I loved driving fast. It was so awesome to see the beautiful green forests whizzing by. In no time, we arrived in Port Angeles. "I'll meet you outside of Champs in around an hour, okay?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure," was all Emmett had to say, already heading off in the direction of Champs.

I shook my head and turned in the direction of my favorite bookstore, Barns and Noble. I went straight into the poetry section, hoping to find something by Edgar Allan Poe or Emily Dickinson. No such luck, I found nothing that I hadn't already read or already owned. A book by Robert Frost did catch my attention though. I thought that even my mom would like it. We could read it by the fire one night.

We hadn't done that in a while. As I was heading to the cashier I saw the book by Shakespeare that I'd been wanting to read. For some reason, I'd never gotten around to buying my copy. I went to pluck it from the shelf, paid, then looked at my watch as I was heading out of the store. I still had 20 minutes until I had to meet Emmett, so I went over to my favorite coffee place.

Starbucks was the best place to get a decent coffee in Port Angeles. I walked up to the counter and was about to order my usual when I was bumped out of the way by a group of people. I glared at them and looked up to the flavor displays. Looking at all the flavors got me thinking about what my friends always said. I did like the familiar, but that didn't mean that I was afraid of trying new things. Did it... No, I finally decided. I'd show them. When the group finally got out of the way instead of ordering my usual single strawberry, I ordered an Italian roast double shot, caramel vanilla bean. When I got it, I took the first sip tentatively, not sure if I should have done that.

It was delicious. I took another sip, enjoying my new beverage. Starbucks really _was _the best place to get a drink. I walked to Champs to tell Emmett that I was going home and to not get home past 10.

"Hey, Bella," Jake said as I approached. "You're looking hot. Are you here for me?"

"No, Jake," I said, wishing to tell him where to shove it. "I'm here for Emmett, can you call him or do I have to yell for him myself?"

"Emmett! Bella's here!" I heard Jake mutter something illegible. When my big bro stepped out I gave him my 'Esme' stare.

"I'm leaving. Am I right in assuming that you're going to stay here for a while longer?" Emmett just nodded, playing along. "Well then, mister, I want you home before ten, otherwise Mom will have your head and your Xbox. If she takes yours who's going to beat me at racing?"

"Maybe a dust bunny?" I heard him mutter playfully. I went up to hug him. "I'll see you home at ten, kay?" I asked him.

"I'll be there to whup your butt with my super awesome racing skills." Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

I got away from there as fast as I could, just barely escaping another offer for a date with Jake. In my hurry to get out, I forgot to pay attention to where I was going, and bumped into something. I crashed into the nearest car, which happened to be a huge truck. "Sorry," said a deep velvety voice. "I should watch where I'm going next time." I felt a strong hand grab hold of my elbow and steady me, standing me up right. I looked up into the face of a green-eyed boy my age. He looked like an abercrombie model, with an olive tone to his skin and a light pink in his cheeks.

"I-It's my fault," I said. "I shouldn't have been walking so fast." I made sure that my books and drink were still with me and not all over the pavement. When I looked back up again, I saw that he was staring at me with amusement in his emerald green eyes.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked why you were walking so fast?" I couldn't catch my tongue fast enough. I answered without thinking.

"I was trying to get away from my brother's friend." As he laughed, I was mentally chewing myself out. Talking to perfect strangers was not my usual MO.

"So if I asked you to accompany me to get a drink to apologize for not getting out of your way so you could get away from an admirer, you'd say...?"

I wondered why I wanted so badly to say yes. I knew nothing about him, not even his name. I decided to expand my new decision and back it up with another leap into the unknown. "I'd say yes, _if _I knew your name." Where had that come out of?

He laughed again, the sound musical. "Edward Cullen, you?"

"Isabella Platt."

"Well, Isabella Platt, I look forward to seeing you again." I took his hand and reached into my purse for a pen. When I found one, I wore my cell number, and said, "'Till then Edward Cullen."

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but they'll get longer. I wanted to post this tonight. I'll probably update tomorrow or very soon. Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be short but this is the same event from Edwards POV. I hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I can, but since I have 2 sketches due, a big paper, a poster, a song, and a huge math test tomorrow and next week I prolly won't update for another week or so. to the story...**

**EdwardPOV**

"Alice, please," I practically begged my baby sister. "You went shopping before we moved! You can't seriously want to go shopping again!"

Alice chuckled;. "No silly Eddie. I want to go explore the nearby city's. We already know Seattle, but not Port Angeles. "When I asked why she didn't ask Rosalie, she merely stated, "She's being her drama queen self and refused to come out of her room... or eat, if we don't move back. Like that's going to happen. Please Eddie! daddy won't let me go unless someone goes with me. Please!"

I hated it when she got like this. She was already bouncing, clutching my arm and looking up at me. She looked so cute and small, it was no wonder why she always got away with everything.

I sighed, then said, "Would I let you go alone? They'd probably charge father for leaving a little girl alone at the mall. That and for letting her have a credit card!" As soon as I said that she'd jumped up and hugged me around the waist.

"You're the best, Eddie! Just for that, you can drive! Get a coat and your keys, I'll wait for you you outside!"

I walked up the stairs and got my coat. Hesitating outside Rosalie's room, I knocked lightly letting her know it was me. "Do you want us to stop and get you anything? We're going to Port Angeles." When she suggested I get her a one-way ticket back to England I just rolled my eyes and told her we'd stop at Starbucks and get her a decaf non-fat late

"Hurry Eddie!" Alice said as he walked out the door. As soon as we were in my car she said, "To the mall!"

The whole way Alice babbled on about how pretty it was here. I agreed with her but was amazed that she could go on about so many things. It was hard to believe that she was only a year younger than me. "Look! There's the mall!" Alice shouted as soon as we came into view of what seemed to be a big building. Of course Alice was right, after having spent hours upon hours there, she'd be able to recognize one a mile away. I parked and got out, locking the doors. Alice only shouted "I'll wait for you inside!" as she half ran past me. I'd only made it a few feet when I felt something small bump into me. I heard a soft feminine voice mutter "Oof" then crash into metal. I looked around to see a small slender girl, maybe my age with short silky hair.

"Sorry," I said, gaining my balance. "I should watch where I'm going next time." I grabbed the girls elbow to get her upright. She looked up, stunning me with chocolaty brown eyes that matched her hair, except for the occasional burgundy highlight. Her rich hair brought out the creamy paleness of her skin, making it look like polished ivory. I had an unexpected urge to reach out and stroke her cheek to see if it was as smoothed as it looked. A beautiful rose-tint worked it's way from her neck to her high cheeks.

"I-It's my fault," she said. Her voice was just as beautiful as her, soft and musical. "I shouldn't have been walking so fast." She looked down at herself, making sure she hadn't spilled her Starbucks, looking timid. She looked amusing in a beautiful way. She looked into her shopping bag, making sure that the contents were intact, making her shoulder-length hair fall and frame her face. Looking back up at me, her choppy bangs were in her bright eyes.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked why you were walking so fast?"

"I was trying to get away from my brother's friend." I couldn't help it, I laughed. Figures. Anyone that pretty would have a hundred guys chasing her. She deemed to be about my age. If not a year younger. Only one way to find out.

"So if I asked you to accompany me to get a drink to apologize for not getting out of your way so you could get away from an admirer, you'd say...?" I was surprisingly nervous.

"I'd say yes, if I knew your name," I laughed once more. How wrong I'd been to start to believe her shy.

"Edward Cullen, you?"

"Isabella Platt," _Isabella_. A name as beautiful as she.

"Well, Isabella Platt," I said playing formal. "I look forward to seeing you again." She reached out and took my hand, searching through her purse. When she found what she'd been looking for I saw that it was a pen. She quickly wrote down her number on my palm and departed with, "'Till then Edward Cullen." I watched her slender frame depart for a moment before turning and walking into the store where a forever-perky Alice was waiting for me. She pounced at me, at once, asking me a million question about the girl I'd just met.

"Whoa, Alice, calm down," I said placing my hands on either side of her small shoulder. "I just met her. She almost ran me over trying to escape a pursuer. I asked her to get a drink with me and she gave me," I looked at my hand, "her cell number."

"You can't call her yet. What day is it?" she asked me. "Saturday, right. You can't call her 'till Monday or Tuesday. It'd be making you look eager in you call before then."

"Alice," I sighed, "can we not talk about this right now?" I asked her. "Are you going to shop or can we get the Starbucks and leave?"

--

-- -- --

--

**Tell me what you think. R&R please. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Hey mom," I said as I entered the sitting room which she now inhabited. "I found some books I thought we could read, like old times."

My beautiful mother smiled. "That's sweet honey. Should we settle next to the fire? It's a little chilly here. Shall I get a pillow?" She decided to get the blanket even though it wasn't necessary. "What shall we read first?" When I told her I bought a poetry book by Robert Frost and Romeo and Juliet, she said she'd not read it since her youth. I decided on it. mainly because her eyes lit up when I told her I had it.

"Two households, both alike in dignity  
(In fair Verona, where we lay our scene),  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From for the fatal loins if these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventure piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which, if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend." I went on to read all of ACT 1. By the end I was stifling yawns.

"You're tired Bell. Why don't you go up to bed?" Would she ever stop worrying?

"Okay. Good night mom," I kissed her on the cheek and went up the stairs to my room. I showered quickly and fell asleep immediately after, not bothering to put on my shorts and tank top.

Monday morning I woke up to the sounds of Emmett saying "Bells, wake up," while he poked my side. Groggy, I smacked his hand away.

"Not now, Emmett! Let me sleep!" I heard his loud laugh.

"You got more sleep than me and I'm the one up early? We have to go down for breakfast. Mom wants us to leave by 7:15."

I sighed and got up. Throwing my pillow at Emmett was a morning routine. After my shower, I blow dried my hair straight. Breakfast was a simple. quick ordeal. Emmett always ate a peanut butter sandwich while I ate a cereal. "You kids should get going. You'll be late for school."

School was boring. Just another day, ending slowly, almost painfully so.

"So Bella, what did you do this weekend?" Jessica, always the nosy one, asked anything and knew everything.

"Nothing."

"Did you get asked out by Jake again?" She had so bring that up now.

"N, I ran away before..." Suddenly, it hit me. Edward. The guy I almost ran over! "Before he could get a chance."

"I don't know why you don't just say yes to him. He's so hot. And, he's graduating. Honestly Bella."

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say, but it doesn't matter. I'll get a boyfriend when I'm good and ready. There's nothing but the familiar in this area, I don't want a boyfriend right now, especially one from here."

"Whatever you say."

"So who was that guy you were trying to get away from?" Edward had taken a keen interest to finding out why I ran away from Jake. It surprised him, I knew it wasn't often a girl ran away from a guy but...

"His name was... is Jake Black. He's my brothers friend. He's a nice guy, but not my type.

"Is he rude or forceful with you?" I didn't like that glint I saw in his eyes. I couldn't place it, but it made me uneasy. Why would it make me uneasy?

"No, no." Did it seem as if I was running from someone violent? "He's really very sweet, but I just... I only see him as a friend. He can't seem to understand that."

"Maybe he'll get the message eventually?" A glimmer of hope flickered in me but was immediately extinguished. I knew Jake, he didn't give up. He kept fighting till he won.

"Maybe." I had no hope for that.

"What can I get you?" The pretty waitress asked, flirting with Edward when she say him. I had to thank her though, she saved us from the silence that was impending.

"What do you want, Bella?" What a English gentleman.

"I'll have anything without meat. I'm a vegetarian." I looked through the menu in front of me. "I'll have the vegetarian lasagna. It's just a slice, right?" The last thing I needed was a huge plate of it.

"Yes. It's just a piece. They make it small. And you sir?" She was totally going out of her way to get him to notice her.

"I'll have a shrimp cocktail."

"Anything to drink?" Edward looked over at me, letting me order first.

"I'll just have some water."

"Make that two." I looked over at him when the waitress had left.

"Water with a shrimp cocktail? What's that going to taste like?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Probably like it always does." I chuckled. "So, who have you ran into lately?"

I put on a thinking face. "After you on Saturday, no one. My brother was nice enough to keep Jake away."

"None of the guys going to your school have you running away?" Was that the impression he had? That I ran away from every boy?

"No. I don't run away from them." I failed to mention that they didn't bother to ask me out anymore.

Whatever he was going to say next was swallowed by the waitress' return. "Here's your order. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you." She walked away, no doubt wondering why her pretty Latina looks didn't work on him.

"So what's your brothers name?" I must have looked doubtful of the reason behind his question because he added "To get to know you. I like to get to know people who crash into me."

Well, in that case. "my brothers name is Emmett. He's a year older than me, but because of our birthdays, he's in the same grade as me."

He lifted a single bronze eyebrow. It looked... endearing. _Or sexy _said a voice in the back of my head. "And how old are you?" I had to take a drink of my water to wet my dry throat. Bad idea. The chill it made run down my spine reminded me of the feel of my wet hair cascading down my bare back when I'd answered the call that had put me here.

"I'm seventeen. You?"

"I'm Emmett's age. Do you have any other siblings?"

"No." I answered. "My father died when I was a little girl. Do you?"

"Yes. I have a younger and an older sister. The younger one is Alice. Rosalie is older than me by a year and a half." The name clicked.

"Alice?" I asked. There'd been an Alice in my last three classes. She'd never told me her last name. "Short black hair?"

His eyebrows creased together. "Do you know her?" I nodded. "You go to Forks High School?"

"Yes, do you?" How could I not have asked her last name?

"No. I'm going to the University of Washington. I was to finish the year there, then go to Princeton with Alice and Rosalie"

"I knew about Princeton, Alice asked me about the college I wanted to go to. I told her I had planned on enrolling to Princeton and she said she was going there too. What are you studying?"

"I'm studying architecture. What are you going to study?"

--

-- -- --

--

**I thought you might like input on what she should study. R&R to tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: look at the last two chapters. From now on, I'll only put a disclaimer on the first chapter. Saves time for everyone. **

**BPOV**

"I'm studying marine biology. I've always loved animals and when I took biology, I knew what I wanted to be. It sounds kind of..." I couldn't find the right word. "Disney, I guess you could say, but I loved it. There's nothing else I'd like to do." Yet again, I wondered why I was telling this to him. Why I couldn't turn away.

"Alice happened upon her dream job like that. Her literature class was having a debate on pros and cons of something and Alice happened to get chosen for half of the argument. Defending a cause is something she likes. She'll be a fine lawyer; you can't beat her in an argument. Rosalie walked into a hospital and never walked out. She loves helping people. She's upset abot our move but she'll get over it. Both Rosalie and Alice are strong enough enough to handle anything." He smiled a crooked smile that managed to look good.

Why was I noticing these things? I'd never paid much attention like that before with guys. "Well, I have to say that Alice's 'qirkyness' is contagous." He noded his head, smiling at my comment. "Where did you move from?"

"We were living in England." The tone of his voice made it obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"What do your parents do?" Changing it to a safer ground was better, I didn't want to make him unconfortable.

"My father is a doctor. He got a job at the local hospital." A new doctor; won't be too long before I go visit him.

"What about your mom?" His face retained the same expression but I saw a glint of something in his eyes. Maybe I hadn't changed it to a safer ground.

"She's a housewife. She used to wok for a firm but she doesn't anymore." That wasn't so bad, so why did I see that glint? Was it possible that there was more to it? Probably. I wouldn't wamt to tell my life story to someone I'd only met twice. "What about your mom?"

"She's an inerior desinor but she has her own small practice. She doesn't work a lot because since my dad was in the arme, he got paid a fair bit. But even back then it was really just my mom, Emmett and I. He was hardly ever around but I still loved him."

The food was delicious and any topics after that were hobbies and music. As it turned out, we had a lot in common. I was really enjoying the dinner when I saw none other than Jessica Stanly. My friend and the schools biggest gossip. I turned my face and lowered my head so my hair covered most of my face. I watched from the corner of my eye as Jessica walked out. Once she was gone, I shook my hair out of my face, noticing Edward watching, I asked "What?"

"Nothing." Why was he so cryptic sometimes? At least Jessica hadn't seen me; the whole school would know by tomorrow morning that I'd been out with someone. Emmett knew I had gone out but I'd asked him not to say anything about me to Jake. We finished our dinner without any other incident, talking while he drove home. He drove fast; quite a bit over the speed limit. When I commented to him about that he just laughed and said, "Only on open road. Does it bother you?" When I said it didn't he dropped the subject and kept on driving, not slowing down at all.

When we arrived at my house, the chatter died down. We stepped out of the car and hurried onto the porch; it was drizzling, like always. "Thank you, I had a good time." As I made to step inside he put his hand on my arm.

"Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?" Even in the dim light of the porch I could see his green eyes sparkling. They were the nicest eyes I had seen.

"Sure" I said. I ment it, too. I had enjoyed his company and was intrigued by his opinions. "Will we actually get coffee this time or will we get today's type of coffee?"

"Real coffee." I smiled at him, placing a grateful hand on his arm then walked inside.

--

-- -- --

--

"Bella! Over here!" I turned to face Jessica, who I was hoping to avoid at all costs.

I sat, the table was full with the same people as always; Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Lauren and Tyler, Mike and a couple of the other guys from the sports teams. "How was your weekend Bella?" Shoot. I thought I had gotten away yesterday. She had seen me.

"It was good." I replied, leaving my answer short and making it obvious there was nothing to disguss.

Jessica, of course, wasn't going to take the hint and drop it. "Really?" She looked at me innocently, I realized a beat too late that she was going to bring up Edward. "Because I thought I saw you having dinner at Bushwhacker with a guy I'd never seen. He was quite good looking from what I saw of him. Why oh why did you keep him a secret? You need to tell us all about him." I thought back to what my dad once said when I was a little girl: with friends like these, who needs enimies.Fortunately, I was saved from answering when Emmett interrupted and said, "Bella, Ms. Cope needs to se you in the office." I got up as fast as I could and followed Emmett out of the caffeteria.

"Why does Ms. Cope want me?" She'd never needed me before

"She doesn't. You just lookd like you needed someone to rescue you." I had never loved my brother more than then. I beamed at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thanks," I laughed.

--

-- -- --

--

**Sorry for the super long wait but I had writers block and midterms. Add co-writing to the mix and you have a long wait. The next chapter should be up sometime next week. **

**PS: Bushwhacker is an actual restaurant in Port Angeles. Sounds funny huh. **


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"So Mr. Cullen," I said in a mock buisness-like tome. "Care to tell me where we're going to in Port Angeles to get a decent cup of coffee?" I could see the effort behind his poker face.

"I was actually hoping you would be able to tell me where they serve good coffee. I'm still new to the area."

"No, I can't say where we could find a decent cup of coffee but I could tell you where you couldn't; your house." He covered his heart with one hand, pretending to wipe a tear away with the other.

"Señorita, you have hurt me," he said, pretending to be sad.

"Shut it." I told him, laughing.

"Okay. You want to go where we usually do?" Like he even had to ask. We'd ben going there for coffee since the fist time we'd gone out for it. Half the time we wouldn't even buy a cup, we'd just sit and talk or even do homework together. Mostly, he'd sit there and try to teach me Spanish. Not that we were getting anywhere with it, I still couldn't speak it. heck, I could barely understand it!

It was one of teh days we'd order a cup; a frienzy of snow falling outside , bringing a bright pink to our cheaks. Putting our cups of steaming coffee close to our faces, inhaling the rich aroma before taking a sip and getting to buisness. The Bella Rosa was always full but quiet; the perfect place for Edward to attempt to teach me Spanish. "Say... coffee."

"Um... café," I said with an atrocious accent. "Edward... this is pointless."

"No it's not," he said encouragingly. "Say chair."

"Ah... ¿asiento?" Edward smiled, shaking his head.

"No, Bella. That's seat._ Silla_ is chair." He'd finally learned to call me Bella instead of Isabella after mentioning to him that no one called me that.

"Oh," I said leaning foreward for my cup." Tell me something you haven't told me in Spanish." I grasped at anything to distract him from the task at hand.

He thought about that for a minute then said "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" I didn't understand a thing he'd just said but the intensity he held in his eyes told me he was serious. I couldn't look away, his sparkling eyes held me.

"What?" I asked confused, still not looking away. "Translation."

"I said: do you want to be my girlfriend?" Stunned, I glanced down at the cup in my hands before putting it down and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Yes," I nodded, a smile growing on my face. His crooked grin appeared on his face before he leaned foreward, cupping my face in his warm hand and kissing me lightly. The kiss was like a furnace blast, a sudden, intense heat that was brewing between our moving lips. It took me a moment after he'd pulled away for me to open my eyes. Seeing him with his crooking grin made me blush.

"That's enough Spanish for today," heais softly. "Let's get out of here."

In the car ride back from Port Angeles, he held my hand. Not letting it go even when I said, "You really should keep both hands on the wheel." He'd just squeezed it lightly, making my heart jump slightly in my chest.

At my door, he lightly traced my nose before barely grazing my top lip, I pulled him down to me, starting the fire in my insides once again, making me fear I'd loose control. The melody our lips made was harmonious, making us both feel out of our element but feeling so right. I looked up at Edward, brushing snow out of his hair while he brought my hand to his lips before leaving a light peck on it. "Get inside. It's too cold out here. I'll see you tomorrow." With a final smile, he turned, walking down the porch steps while I walked into my house, to crash into Emmett.

"What's going on Bells?" Emmett was always the nosy one.

"Nothing Emmett." I said it as indiferently as I could but I knew he wouldn't buy it.

"You can't tell me it's nothing. You've been hanging out with him for almost two months, all that time, you come home either laughing or shivering. Not once in all that time have you come in grinning your head off after Edward's car has been parked out there a good seven minutes. Were you two playing seven minutes in heaven?" Great. Leave it to Emmett to call it that. "Come on Bells, I know he likes you. Did he ask you out already?" There must have been something in my face that he took as confirmation because the next thing I knew Emmett had me up in a big bear hug saying "Finally! You two sure beat around the bush enough." Laughing, I pushed him away.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down before dinner. Please don't tell mom while I'm up there." Only after I made him agree did I go.

--

-- -- --

--

"Hey Alice." I said, sitting down. World History had to be the most boring subject in school, but since I was always talking to Alice, I didn't mind it so much.

"What's up Bella. How did id go yesterday?" What was up with that smirk? Did she know? I wouldn't peg Edward as the type to brag; I had gotten to know him very well and not once did he strike me as the type to brag.

"It was good, same was always, you know?" Please, God, let her believe that.

"Mm hm" Alice raised an eyebrow. Drat! Well, she wasn't going to make me talk.

"Okay Alice." I said with a sigh. "How much do you know?" If she told me what she knew, I could know what my chances were of getting off without saying anything.

"Oh, not much. I just know Edward came home grinning like an idiot yesterday. When I asked him what happened, he just tiokd me 'nothing.' Which just about told me everything. Edward asked you out already, didn't he?" Her smile told me that even if I denied it, she wouldn't believe me.

Here goes nothing. "Yeah," I could tell I was grinning like a fool but didn't even try to hide it. Alice already knew so... what did it matter? The look on Alice's face was enough to let me know she wanted the whole story. "We were just sitting at Bella Rosa, I was failing miserably to learn Spanish when he asked me. I didn't understand a word he said of course since he asked me in Spanish but he repeated it in English... and I said yes."

"Anything else?" I was begining to think she was psychic; she always knew when there was more to a story. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well," I hesitated. What the heck? She was going to find out sooner or later. "We kissed. That's all."

Alice sqealed, clapping her hands quietly. "I knew it!" She said excitedly. "Took him long enough! I was beggining to think I was going to have to force it out of him! Boy fell hard for you and didn't even know it."

I laughed. Alice could be so silly sometimes. "Hey Bella." I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. The voice of the person I least wanted to talk to rached me. I turned around to face my doom.

"Hi Jessica," I said with false cheer. There was no way I was going to ask about anything. I didn't want her to spoil my good mood.

"Did I just hear correctly? You're going out with someone? Since when?" That nosy gosip! "Mike will be so disapointed." She said, putting up a sad façade but the joy in her voice was evident. Luckily, I didn't have to answer because the teacher walked in and shushed us all. Maybe the Mike thing was good. He woudn't be so there anymore... Perhaps he'd even give Jessica a chance. Everyone knew she was head over heels for him.

Why did the school day have to dreag out so long? The last two hours were two of the longest of my life. I couldn't wait to get home. I needed help with the dreaded Spanish, good thing Alice spoke it, too. She was coming over after school, said I needed all the help I could get.

Alice and I were two of the first people to get out of our eighth hour class, stoppig at our lockers to drop off our text books and get our coats. Alice kept up a steady chatter, quietting only when she said she'd go look for Emmett then taking off like the devil was chasing her. Shrugging, I sat on the small sepperating the snowy grass from the sidewalk. Since it was one of those 'crazy weather week's as I called them, I closed my eyes and turrned my face to the sun's warm rays. I was so lost in the sunny moment I didn't hear someone walk up to me. "Hi there."

My eyes snapped open, I was so startled to see the person in front of me that I lost my balance, tumbling over and into the fluffy snow. "Edward." I felt his strong arms pulling me up, dusting snow from my hair and shoulders. "Well, what is that... the second time you fall because of me?" The smile in his tone was there, even if it wasn't on his face. I tried to pretend to be angry with him but I couldn't, I laughed.

"No, the first time I crashed. Remember?"

"Let me remember," he rubbed his chin in a thougtful way but keeping his unocupied arm around me. "Oh yes. That time you only crashed," his crooked grin appeared. "Let me make it up to you."

"But you already made it up." Now he was confusing me. Edward rolled his eyes. "Silly Bella, this time. You know, just right now, when you ell." Oh... Sometimes I couldn't think straight around him, that would be a problem. He brought his face down, putting his lips next to my ear, "Would you like me to make it up to you now or later?"

"Now?" I asked. how could he possibly make it up now? We were at Forks High, there was no way he could make it up now.

"Good choice," I heard him say, next thing I knew, he was touching his lips to mine. Ever so gently but we could both feel the heat it created. putting more pressure on our lips, I wrapped one hand around him while I left one resting on his cold, flushed cheek.

Breaking away, I asked "So, what are you doing here? Besides making it up to me?"

"Well I was here to pick Alice up, she called and asked if I could. I didn't see her though, do you know where she is?"

"I'm right here dear brother." We both turned at the sound of Alice's voice. Emmett was standing there, smiling in an "I told you so" way.

"Alice?" I said calmly. "Why did you call Edward to pick you up if you were coming over to my house? Also, how long were you two standing there?"

"Okay. To the first, because; I said you needed all the help you could get. Edward can help us. As to the latter: long enough." I raised a single eyebrow, she just rolled her eyes. "We got here in time to see the whispering."

--

-- -- --

--

**Okay here is the nest instalment. I hope you like it. It was surprisingly short to write, not so much to type out. I kept getting too many interruptions. You know what to do with the little button on the bottom of the screen that says 'submit review'. **

**I have to say that I was very dissapointed when I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I know it wasn't all that interesting but... If I hadn't gotten so many alerts this probably wouldn't be up. Enough of my rambling... **


	6. Chapter 6

I think studying with both of them was worse than studying with only one. Half the time, I didn't know who to listen to. One told me one thing while the other was telling me another thing not even remotely related. In the end it didn't really matter. Spanish was not something I would ever get. My mind drifted off to earlier today when Alice and Emmett caught Edward and I. It was then and only then when I noticed the glares and jelous stared we were receving from most of the students. Edward must have seen my confused look because he turned to look over his shoulder. "Well," he said chuckling,"it's official. Guys from here hate me, I stole the most eligable, beautiful Senor." He placed a soft kiss atop my head.

The girls are giving me death glares because you're here with me and not them." It finally sunk in. He'd called me beautiful. no guy had called me that. Not even my dad. I felt a light blush creep to my cheeks. Out of nowhere, he chuckled.

"I love it when you do that." As an after-thought he added "Why would I go with them when I you're here?" My blush grew more pronounced.

"With Bella speaking of death; the guys will kill me if I don't get over to Jake's house now. We wanted to try out the new motor bike one of the guys get; those harley's are awsome." I glared at Emmett. "What?" he asked defensively. "It's not the first time I've road one. You know that and it's not like you haven't road one either Bella. Besides, as long as mom doesn't know, there won't be a problem. Can you drive me, baby sis?" I hated when he did that.

"Drive yourself Emmett! Only after Emmett did his usual "Well then give me your keys" did I tell him to drive his car. "You do have one."

"Yeah but I need to go now. I don't have time to go home to get it. The guys will be long gone by then."

"Tough luck." I looked away from him, my face set. "If I give you my car, what am I supposed to drive?"

"You could ride with us." Why did Edward have to offer? "Saves you a trip to wherever he's going."

"La Push." I stated quietly. "Jake lives in La Push." I groaned inwardly. Oh well. "Fine Emmett. If I see so much as a scratch on my car I will get your Jeep and drive it into a tree and over the cliff down at the reservation."

"Yes ma'am!" Emmett immitated the soldiers salute.

"Wait Emmett," I called after his shrinking form. "Are you going to take it off road?" If there was one thing my car couldn't take, it was off roading.

"No. We're taking the rabbit and Quil's truck." Whatever trouble he was getting into, I could deal with it later. Right now, I needed to concentrate on these irregular verbs. They seemed to come up everywhere but Alice swore they were rare. We studied the torture called Spanish until Emmett came home.

"Anything broken?" he looked at me.

"Who do you think I am? Everything went well, the motorcycle was cool." He looked around. "Where's mom?"

"She left a note on the counter, I guess she went out." It had surprised me, she hardly ever went out. "I suppose she went out with a friend." Just then the front door opened, revealing our wet and snowy mother. She looked up, noting we were all looking at her.

"Oh, hello." She said smiling. "Emmett! What on Earth did you do to your jeans? Why are they all muddy and ripped?" Emmett shot me a panicked look as I opened my mouth.

"Nothing, I tripped and fell."He smirked at me, what was he up to? "But Bella has some big news." I shot Emmett a pleading look... He wouldn't. "Bella here is dating Edward." He would! "I have to go change mom, I don't want to get sick." My mom nodded and turned to look at me. I shot Emmett a death glare as he retreated, leaving me alone to deal with her probing questions.

"Well mom, this is Edward," I said as Edward stepped foreward to shake my mother's hand. "And you know Alice, his sister." I saw the recognition in my mother's eyes. She remembered me telling her about a friend that was helping me with Spanish. She'd already met Alice, what surprised her was that Edward was Alice's brother.

"How are you Alice?" my mother said as she hugged her.

"Fine thank you." Alice said giving Edward and I a look over my mothers shoulder.

"So Bella," my mother said lightly. "What did you and Edward start dating?"

I could tell she wasn't too pleased about the fact that I hadn't told her.

"Well Ms. Platt," Edward spoke up. "I asked her yesterday."

I could see the spark of comprehention in my mother's eyes; I was off the hook, for now. "How nice." She looked a bit of unconfortable just standing there. "Would you like something to drink?

"No Esme. We have to get going, thank you though. We must beat father home." My mother and I walked them to the door.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Platt." Edward said politely.

"It was nice meeting you too, Edward. And please, call me Esme."

"Esme," Edward said with a slight nod. Turning to me, he placed a light kiss on the inside of my wrist. With a final wave, Alice and Edward departed.

"He seems like a nice buy." My mother was such a sweet lady.

"Yeah..."

As soon as we finished dinner, I went to bed, not wanting Emmett to come badger me about what mom thought about him and how she reacted when she found out we were dating. But, Emmett didn't respect a closed door any more than an open one. "Sp what did mom say?" Ugh, I wish he didn't practically jump into my bed.

"Nothing Emmett, go to bed." Emmett got in under the covers.

"Not what I ment Emmett."

"So what did mom say?" I sighed. I knew he wouldn't leave untill I told him.

"She just met him, was a little surprised he was Alice's brother but other than that, nothing. She said he seemed nice." I snuggled closer to my big bear of a brother.

"I think she liked him."

"Possibly." Emmett said. "She seemed normal at dinner. I just..."

"You just what?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nothing." I leaned up on my arm. Emmett wasn't one to swallow words, so why did he do it now?

"Just what Emmett?"

"Jake found out. One of the guys mentioned it and he seemed kind of down at first. Then he changed, it was like he knew this would happen. I think maybe you should... I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him and explain you only ever saw him as a friend."

I knew Emmett was right. But I didn't want to go to his place alone for some reason.

"Em, could you go with me when I go talk to him?" his low chuckle rumbled in my ear. He knew I couldn't say no to him.

"Yeah, I'll go wtih you. Sooner would be better than later."

"Good night, Emmett." Another chuckle.

"Good night Bella." We fell asleep side by side just like when we were kids.

--

-- -- --

--

"I never thought you'd be capable of doing what I saw yesterday." Jessica wouldn't stop, would she? "I mean, that guy was so hot; was he your BF?"

I tried a diverse tactic. "How is it going with Mike?"

"Good," Jessica seemed to forget all about her curiosity towards Edward. "I just asked him yesterday if he could 'help' me with some work but I think we'll have something in a few. Now back to you; what's your BF's name? It is that guy from yesterday right?" I decided to give her the shortest answer possible.

"Edward." With that, I walked off to my locker. All day people, mainly girls, had asked me about Edward. The guys just gave me sulky stares and frankly, it was starting to wear me out. I didn't know how I was going to get through the talk with Jake.

"Ready Bella?" Bless Emmett for rousing me from my swimming thoughts.

"Yeah just let me finish putting my things away." Procrastination wasn't one of my best subjects, it was Emmett's but in this case, it felt as if I had failed more than miserably. All too soon I was finished in my locker and was walking to my car in the parking lot.

Jake's house was small but nice. It had a homey feel to it. I'd only been here on one occasion, appart from the times I'd dropped Emmett off. By the time I'd gotten out of the car and was on their small porch I was having second thoughts about talking to him; I was worried about his reaction. Emmett nudgedd me, talking charge by knocking. "Be right there." I heard the gruff voice of Billy Black call from inside the small house. The surprise was written clearly across his face as soon as he opened the door. "Bella, what a surprise. Come in."

"Hey Billy." I said politely. "Is Jake here?" I almost hoped he would say no. As usual, my wish wasn't granted.

"Sure sure, he's up in his room."

"Thanks Billy," I said before pulling Emmett up the stairs with me. I was still wondering about what to say and what his reaction would be when I knocked on the small door I knew led into his room; Emmett just barged in.

"Hey dude." Boys.

"What's up Emmett." jake said before seeing me standing in the door way. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Jake. Can I talk to you for a sec?" _Please say you're buisy. Please say you're buisy. Please say..._

"Sure. What's up?" _Drat_. Did my luck always have to be against me?

"I heard you, um, you know about Edward."

"Is that his name?" What? Now he was being all defensive? It's not my fault I don't like him like that.

"Yes, that's his name." I said in a slightly harsh tone. "I just wanted to know if you're okay." What was with his incredulous look? Before he could respond I quickly interjected. "I know it seemed as if I didn't like you but I do but, just as a friend. I'm happy, I want you to be happy. I just can't... I want you to find a girl you like, who likes you back." The last thing I needed was for him to start up with me again; I added hte last as a reassurance. "Do you think you can do that? For me, as a friend?" I honestly did want him to be happy.

"Yeah." Jake sighed. "I always knew this would happen. I had to give it a shot though, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Hang in there, you'll find someone. When you do, I'll be right there, telling you 'I told you'"

"I don't doubt it," he said chuckling. He walked up to me and held his arms out to me, as a sort of truce sign. I walked into his arms. "Take care of yourself Bella."

"Bye Jake." I said, walking out of his small room. Emmett had left sometime during our conversation. Well, at least he had been here for moral support. I found Emmett in the kitchen, talking to Billy about the latest football game on TV. "Ready to go Emmett?"

"You're leaving so soon?" I felt bad, I hadn't visited Billly since I was a child.

"We have a lot of work to do at home." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth.

"Don't become a stranger Bella." Why did he insist on doing that? Billy let us go after I prommised I'd visit soon; the pouring rain never felt so good.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Over the next few weeks my mother got to know Edward better and started liking him a lot more. He wasn't only treated as my boyfriend but as part of the family; he even played Xbox with Emmett and they both beat me. Edward was still trying to teach me Spanish, even my mom tried to help but it was useless. He did manage to help me with Alice. I wasn't too fond of shoping with her; I loved her but not her obsessive shopping. Edward and I seemed to spend every moment together; he either came over or I went somewhere with him. Alice and Emmett went with us too sometimes. My mom was really impressed with his career chioce. She thought architecture was a really good career. Sometimes I just honestly thought she had a little crush on him. Je was the best, or so I thought until he told me he wanted me to meet his father. I was increadably nervous about that; what ould I do if his father or sister didn't like me? Edward and Alice assured me they would both love me but somehow I couldn't get rid of a small knot at the pit of my stomach. I kept fighting with the ends of my hairin Edward's car while Alice nagged me not to mess my hair up. His house was a nice little two story Victorian in the outskirts of town. It fit Alice and Edward, whether it fit their father and sister, I had yet to find out.

Edward squeezed my hand, giving me his lopsided smile while my mother, who had come along after finding no gracious way to decline, and Alice walked ahead of us, talking about the house and the details of the restoration. She loved restoring old houses; she did a couple houses every year, taking her time to do it with care. I was certain that if my father hadn't died while we were young, she would have established a buisness of her own, not just a small practice. Emmett followed close behind us. The inside of the house was simple but beautiful. It had the lived in feel a home should have. Most houses in big cities felt like just that: a house. A house wasn't a home until it had been loved by every person inhabiting it. I liked how the Victorian houses around Forks had that feel. A delicious smell mixed with a tinge of something else wafted through the halls from somewhere.

"We invited you to a BBQ remember?" Edward said, laughter in his eyes.

"Rose?" Alice called. "Is that you out there?" As we walked closer, the smell I couldn't place while just inside the front door grew more pronounced. It was the smell of burning meat. "Oh gosh Rose, where's Father? How could he leave you in charge of the food?!" It seemed to me Alice was being a little harsh on her but it wasn't my place to say.

"I don't know!" Rosalie cried. It was the first thime I'd seen her. Her golden hair was down long, her eyes were green and just like Edward's they held a glint of something close to mischief. She was not only beautiful but she was tall. Shorter than Emmett "the giant" of course but taller than me. "He left when he got a call from the hospital."

"By 'left' I assume you mean to talk somewhere else in the house. He knows better than to leave you in charge of food! That's worse than leaaving Edward in chage of it." Rosalie and Edwrd's faces went into sulk mode after Alice's last comment.

"We're not that bad," Rosalie protested.

"You two can't boil water and you know it," Alice said chuckling. Edward was about to say something when a calm, steady voice rang out from behiund us.

"Children, where are your manners?" I turned to look at the source abd found a good looking man looking like a scolding father. I immediately placed him as their father.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," she said, extending her hand to me then my mother but she balked at Emmett. Her eyes widened for a moment, the glint in her eyes changed to spark of something I recognized; attraction. We're in trouble now.

"I'm Carlisle," he said shaking my hand. "Sorry about their behavior earlier." Emmett's hand was next. "They get so competative sometimes which would be fine if they didn't play dirty." He stopped completely when he came to my mother; eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. My mother's fave was different yet slightly similer her entire face was pale, no, it was chalk white, when I touched her shoulder, I felt her trembling.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked while Edward stepped next to Carlisle and touched his shoulder then asked, "Father?" My mother immediately went from chalk white to a greenish-gray color.

"He... he's your son?" She stammered slightly. "This can't be. The words left her mouth as soon as he nodded slightly. "She's... your..." Now she was really starting to scare me. "...d-daughter..."

"Daughter?" I was confused. "What are you talking about Mom?" I looked around, seeing everyone's face just as confused as my own.

Whatever my mother had just said must have made sence because he stuttered, "What?" My mom nodded once then Edward's father aproched my and held to him in a big embrace. There was something seriously wrong here, why was he hugging me? I heard his chocked voice utter a single sord; that word suddenly struck home and I finally started to comprehend what was going on. I tore away from the man embracing me and walked straight to my mother. Grabbing her shoulders, I shook her harshly.

"What does he mean 'daughter'? Tell me!" Emmett, who had remained motionless along with everyone else finally stepped in, releasing my grip on her shoulders.

I hoped you would never need to find out, Bella, believe me I do." She said quietly, staring down into her hands. "You... you're not..." She couldn't seem to be able to finish. I felt anger boil inside me; mother not looking me in the face seemed to infuriate me more.

"Look at me!" I shouted. My mother looked up slowly, her eyes swimming with tears.

"You're not..." She began them changed her words, "The man in back of you is your father, not the man you thought. Carlisle Cullen is your father."

My vision started to cloud, everything in the fenced back yard becoming blurry. I tried blinking away the tears, that only made it worse. With the tears running down my face I turned and ran through the Cullen household and ran as fast as my feet could carry me, not caring where I went as long as I escaped this reality.

--

-- -- --

--

**Here's the next** **chapter. I hope you guys like it. If you nice reviewers haven't gone to my profile and voted on my poll then please do so, I really want to know what story you want me to concentrate on. **

**The chapter that explains everything is comming so vote and you might get it sooner than you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is starting off with her dreaming...**

**BPOV**

_I looked around the caf__é, __co__nfused. What was I doing here? I didn't remember how I got here. Every one was walking around, ignoring me, "Here's your order, Isabella." Why was this strange man using my full name? "It's what you ordered, Father Cullen Latt__é. What else could you get at the Carlisle café?" I looked around noticing how everyone had bronze windblown hair. I whipped my head around, looking for the man behind the counter only to find Carlisle himself standing before me. "Daughter" he said to me opening his arms as if to hug me. I took a step back, bumping into someone. "Sorry," I said turning. Edward grabbed onto my arms holding me in place. All around me, the lifeless people turned into images of Carlisle. All of them opening their arms and walking to me, repeating the word I now hated. Suddenly, the Edward in front of me turned into yet another Carlisle. "Daughter." _

_I felt his arms around me, caging me in. "No!" my mind shouted. "I knew my father, this man is not! Carlisle is not my father." I freed myself from my prison and escaped out the door. I found I was in a park. I looked around, there was no trace of the building I was just in. A nonexistant breeze disturbed the swings and grass. Out of nowhere, Edward materiaized; I stood there, shocked. "Bella," he called, the sound like music. I took an unwantd step toward him, I had to get out of here, if he called my name once more, I would not be able to resist. I tore away from where I was amd went the opposite direction, dodging swings, slides, and sandboxes, leaving Edward behind. "You can't run from me," I happened upon a small cottage; not bothering to inquire why there would be one so close to a park, I ran inside but before I could close the door, I heard Edward's voice. "I'll find another way in," I reached for the door. _

_"I'll lock you out... I'll lock all the possible doors you could use." With that, I managed to slam the door. _

I sat upright, panting. My whole body was covered in sweat. I knew then, I didn't know how but I knew, I wouldn't be able to run away from the truth. I had fallen in love with my brother...

I slumped back down, tears starting to run down my cheaks. Crying myself to sleep and crying every time I had that nightmare was not howI wanted it to be but I couldn't seem to help it. I had barely slept any since that day in the Cullen household. Weeks had gone by, my mother trying to speak to me, Emmett trying to cheer me up, Alice, Edward and the rest of the Cullens trying to get me to answer their calls. I couldn't take it, I was so emotionally and physically drained from all of this I didn't trust myself to deal. I avoided every person I knew as much as I could, going for pointless drives and walks alone out into the middle of nowhere...

I threw myself into schoolwork, spending more time then necesary on it. Literature and Gym were teh ones I couldn't do more with. Just like health, it was in one of those points where it could only be done in school. Biology was the one I could jump into and not emerge for hours. Going over mamles anatomy and feeding habits and hybernation patterns was a great escape; my favorite. Only it wasn't the same any more, it no longer did what it initially did: keep me occupied in order to not think of my problems at home. I rolled over on my side, looking for my clock; it read 5:33. Pushing the covers off myself I stumbled out of my bedroom towards the bathroom. Might as well get a head start on yet another miserable day. My usual shower and blowdrying took almost an hour, making me the first to the kitches. I poured myself a glass of juice, not trusting myself to stomach amything else. My mom had been avoiding me ever since I didn't talk to her almost as much as I was avoiding her and the Cullens. Usually not comming out of her bedroom until Emmett and I were gone, coming out only for dinner. The only noise during then was teh clatter of silverware and Emmett keeping a one person conversation.

I put down my untouched glass of juice and went up to wake Emmett. Not bothering to knock, I shook him gently. Groaning, he sat upright and rubbed is eyes, reminding me of a little kid. Before I could get up and leace, Emmett called out to me. "Hey Bells, can I talk to you?"

It was the first time he'd ever asled, he'd always just blurt everything out. "Okay."

He moved to one side and lifted the covers, inviting me in. Once we were settled, he began. "You need to talk to Mom. I've never seen her so down, even after Dad died. This thing really upset her but what's more, you're not talking to her. Yesterday, while you were out, Mrs. Webber called, she said Mom had ben so distracted and distant lately. Apatently, she had just burst into tears for no reason. I don't know how much more Mom can take, she's always been strong but I think this is finishing her. She needs us Bells, we're the only thing she has." I burried my face in Emmett;s shoulder, trying to stiffle my sobs. I knew Emmett was right, my mom's parents had disowned her when she was young, forcing her to work her whole life while the rest of her family sat on millions. I realized that in a way I had disowned her, or at least acted like it.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, shushing me. "I talked to her; she told me why she didn't tell you. You need to know but... you need to know the whole thing. That's going to have to include the Cullen's." Emmett must have known I was about to protest because he immediately neat me to it, saving my breath. "Before you say no think; you'll know the whole truth. I know it'll be hard for you but it's going to be hard on Mom, too,and I'll be there with you. No matter what."

"I don't know if I can, Emmett," I told him in a whisper. "I don't know if I want to know."

"Can you at least try?" I nodded into his shoulder. "Kay, we'll talk with Mom about it and then I'll get everyone together. We'll work this out, Bells." I nodded once again. "Just remember this: no matter what, you'll always be my baby sister. Blood related or not."

**_EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB_**

**EmmettPOV**

"Hey Bella," Alice said to Bella. Bella, as usual, ignored her. I suppose I was going to have to do everything. Alice looked over at me, her eyes full of hurt and sadness. Inclining my head, I motioned her over a distance out of Bella's hearing range.

"Can you get your family together one on these days? I'm sick and tired of this, they need to talk this out. Both my mom and Bella are like zombies, kept moving by an unknown source but not there. I think tomorrow would be best. I don't think we could make this at a later date because I have a feeling one of the two would bail. Have you talked to your father about this?"

"I asked him about this whole ordeal, he had no more insite than what we found out that day. He said he wasn't saying aything about that how Bella happened because all he knows is that well he and Esme slept together. She was gone in the morning and had no inkling in knowlege about her, that is until now. Apparently that day last month was the first time he'd seen her since that day all those years ago."

"We need to get both of them together. Talk to your father and we'll get together tomorrow. The only way we'll get the whole truth out is with both of them... together." Alice nodded. "See you later."

We had to clear this up and get my mom and Bella speaking again.

**_EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB_**

_"We found her, Sir. Do you wish for us to tell her about you?"_

_"No, James. I want you to bring her to me."_

_"What about the boy?" _

_"Leave him be. We need his sister on our side before we go for him. He seems to be more fond of her than she. When the time comes, she will help us with him."_

_James nodded. "We'll go for her immediately."_

**Okay here it is. I hope you guys liked it. I threw in that last part to give you guys a heads up on... the next couple chapters if what I have planned actually works out. Also, it's just part of a conversation taking place in a different place so it didn't seem right to leave it in normal font...update and make my day. They encourage me to update sooner and they make me smile. **

**PS: This chapter took so long because as I said, I went out of town and was out of touch. Plus, I was exausted. **


	9. Chapter 9

**EmPOV**

_Great_! The day we were all supposed to get together to clear this whole mess up Bella decided to dissapear. At least Forks was small, otherwise I would never be able to find her. I grabbed my keys, going through the usual "Where are you doing Emmett?" procedure with my mom. She's so surprised that I actually drive sometimes.

Driving around Forks wasn't a big deal but it was the only way to get around fast enough to find Bella. "I'll stay in Forks, don't worry, I'm not running." hte words Bella had once spoken sounded in my head, yeah right. Seh night have stayed in Forks but for all I knew, she could be in the ourskirts. I thought for a moment about hte places seh could have gone but came up with nothing more than a park... And the forest. First, I'd cheak all of Forks, untill I couldn't spot her I refused to believe she would actually go into the forest. From outskirts to outskirts, I circled Forks, drove through it got out, asked neighbors, friends and people I didn't even know; Bella was nowhere. No one had seen her. Exasperated, I thumped my hands on the stering wheel. How could no one have seen her? She left walking for goodness sakes, she couldn't have dissapeared! Sighing for the millionth time, I drove over to the small forest Bella liked to walk in.

**BriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBri**

Nothing, no sign of her, none at all. It was getting dark, and I was beyond worried, where could she be?! Her phone! She had to have her phone on her. I pulled mine out and dialed the phone number I wouldn't be able to forget if I tried._Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"Emmett! help! I'm-... " _The line went dead. A cold dread settled in the pit of my stomach; wherever she was now, she didn't get there willingly. As much as I hated it, I knew what I had to do. I had to tell mom. She'd go balistic, not because Bella left but because she was in trouble.

**BPOV**

Let me out!" I shrieked, panic making my shout go to the highest octave. They wouldn't tell me anything. Both of the men who shoved me forcefully in this stupid car only stared foreward. They were crazy; saying they wrere going to take me to my family. I have my family, and they live right in Forks. Having no idea what time it was, I was beyond hysterics, by now Emmett would have searched for me under every moss-covered stone in my favorite forest, in attempt to drag me to the Cullen's housefild. The Cullen's. I was really sorry about turning my back on Alice, my best friend and the people that could have possibly been my family... My mother. My wonderful, lovely mother, who I would never see again. I would never get a chance to seee her smile or hear her musical voice read Emmett the Riot Acts. Then Emmett , my brid-brain brother. I felt my tears sting my eyes for a moment then run down my cheeks.

_Ring_... My phone! Where is it? I had tp answer it before those goons took it from me. _Ring_... Under my shawl, in my pocket! I yanked the soft fabric away... _Ring_... My front pocket... Emmett! "Emmett!" I yelled-whispered. "Help!" The car lurched to a stop, the rising window behind the drivers window flew down and one of the men just about threw himself at me to take my phone away. "I'm" the phone was out of my hands and the man had already hung it up.

"No phone. Just be a good little girl and relax, we're nearly halfway there." I wasn't taking that. I flipped him the bird.

"Mr. Corvus won't be happy that you talked to her in such a manner. Remember who she is," the first one said to the second goon. He was obviously in charge, to me he said "Don't mind him, Miss. It will be more than a couple hours though. Portland is a long ways away. I'm sure your grandfather will be more than happy to return your phone to you when we get there. Would you like anything to drink?" Was this guy for real? He was even worse than the last fellow. His inane smile, which I'm sure was supposed to be polite, was driving me insane. With my own inane smile, I told him where he could shove it.

The guy didn't even show a flicker of emotional change. He kept his face composed and his tone light when he nodded his head in my direction though the rear view mirror. "Verry well then." The little wall once again rose, leaving me in semi darkness and with an encroaching sense of helpless despiration. Whoever these men worked for had power; power that was not going to bode well for me.

**BriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBri**

_"Miss." _A faraway voice called to me_. "Miss." _The voice was getting stronger_, _like a ghost on the wind, coming ever nearer_. "Miss." _The ghost was right next to me. _"Miss."_

My eyes opened, no apparent light coming through but a dim glow was about, perhaps it was morning. Groggy and disoriented, I blinked my bleary eyes, clearing them. "Miss." I turned to the voice that had been calling me since before I had woken wholy. "Someone would like to speak to you." He handed me a cellular phone; taking it tentatively, I answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, Bella dear." The voice said to me. "How are you doing? I hope everything went well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." I heard voices in the background, "Bella, dear, I must run.. Amything you want, just tell James and he will fetch it for you. See you soon." The line went dead. I let my arm fall numbly to my side, not bothering to end the call on my end. This made absolutely no sense to me. What would someone want with me? Why, if they were so nice to me was I held against my will, in a limo, with two men who didn't let me have my phone? The phone gave a little beep, I saw the man who had given me the phone take it and store it in his trouser pocket. His eyes returned to my face, serching. For what, I didn't know but it was making me unconfortable. Out of nowhere in particular, his eyes dropped to my body, just about undressing me with his look. Okay, this man might me the nice one, but he was also the perverted one. He had to be about 30; maybe not unatractive but he was nowhere near as handsome as...

I stopped my train of thought right there, I couldn't afford to think the name I'd been about to or, surely, I'd burst into tears. I took my bunched up shawl and wrapped it tightly around my shoulders, hiding my body from his wolfish eyes. Indeed, they were wolfish, an icy grey and blunt, no, they were trenchant, he sneer he hid behind his propper façade could be detected in the air around him; perhaps a dash of arrogance, too. A polite smile, then he was gone, disapearing to the drivers seat and confiment of the small area.

I felt the car purr to life and lurch into motion. Were it Edward's car, it would've never lurched, it would transition from stillness to motion as if inertia didn't exist for it. I don't know how long I sat still like that, my arms clutching my soft shawl around me, it might have been seconds or hours but eventually my stomach decided to intervene. At first, I tried to ignore it but it wasn't having amy of that, trying to incite me. Finally, I gave up, deciding that while the men were up there, they might as well make themselves useful and get me something to eat. Exploring the nomorous buttons and switches, I found the one that allowed me to lower the wall between us.

"James?" I asked, hoping one of them would give indication of who he was. When the perverted driver answered without looking back, I gave a silent prayer of thanks and felt my heart sink, both at the same time. Thanks because I knew he would do as I asked and a sinking heart because I knew his eyes would undress me once again when he had the chance. "I'm hungry. Could we stop somewhere so I could have something to eat?"

"Yes, of course Miss." I felt his eyes on me through the rear view mirror. Disgusting. I pushed the up button and tried to relate against the cushoned back seat. My thoughts drifted back to Emmett and my mother. They would kill me... if I ever got to see them again, that is. My heart clenched, I couldn't think of that. Once I got a chance to find out where I was and where we were headed, I'd come up with a plan to escape. The dooropened, letting bright light enter the car.

"We are at a restaurant," James AKA Perverted Driver said to me. "We will go in and eat as long as you don't try anything to draw attention to yourself. Mr. Corvus won't like that." I pursed my lips, weighing my options, if I said no, they would drive off and not let me eat. If I said yes and tried something, I could just possibly anger teh greater man here and get myself hurt... or worse. The whole "live to fight another day" thing sounded good but my instincts at this moment are yelling "fight!" Perhaps the wisest thing to do at the moment is find out which of my two reactions in worth the war, fight or flight.

"Where are we, James?" I added his mane a little reluctently. The closer I was to home, the greater my scale tipped to "fight".

"We're in Jamestown." I didn't miss the slight emphasis on the part that held his name.

"Where are we headed?" I hoped he didn't inquire why I was suddenly curious as to where we were headed.

"Portland."

I began to connect the dots. We were in Jamestown, roughly a day's journy away from Forks, headed to Portland... Crap, they're taking me to Maine! We're already halfway there. Time for more questions, not to mention answers. "What does your boss, Mr. Corvus want with me?" I held my breath.

"Well, he's your grandfather." he said, totally shocking me. "Why wouldn't he want you to be with him?"

Okay, what the hell? Why was I just now finding out about a bunch of relatives I not only didn't know but that I didn't want to know. First, I find out my father is Carlisle Cullen, my boyfriend is my brother, my best friend is my sister, and now that a man who sent two goons to kidnap me and take me to him is my grandfather . Now that is some messed up crap. Time to weigh my options: on one hand, I could try to escape or ask for help now, on the other, I could wait and see what "my grandfather" was like and _then _try to get back home. The way my chances were arranged, my best bet was to wait 'till Main. There was no doubt in my mind that this man would do anything and everything in his power to get me to my grandfather. Damn odds are never in my favor.

"Okay. Let's go eat. We still have about another day of travel ahead of us." Squaring my shoulders, I grabbed a firm hold on the safty blanket that was my shawl and followed James.

**BriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBriBri**

Over 24 hours, I've been sitting in this car for over 24 hours. Acording to James, we were due to arrive very shortly. Driving through a bright, cash infected neighborhood, it was clear to me this was where my grandfather lived. He must be really old, I hoped he couldn't move around much because of his age. Mom had told Emmett and I why we never contacted her parents. I was not looking forward to this.

**I am so sorry I took forever to update!! I just had a bunch of things going. I'll try to update as soon as I can... Once again, I am SO sorry. Drop me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella, darling," an old man standing in the middle of about fifteen other people called to me. "Come, let me make introductions then you may tell us if your drive was pleasant." He shot James a look from the corner of his eye. "This," he said pointing to an equally old and incredibly frail looking woman "is Sara, my wife and your grandmother," he pointed next to an elegant woman in her mid thirties "your aunt Estelle," a girl my age was next, "your cousin Janice, your uncle Robert," snooty looking man. Another family consisting of three people was next, the rest of the people flanking my grandfather were servants. They were dismissed with a wave if his hand, leaving me with just the family. "How was your trip, darling? I trust it was good."

My temper suddenly flared to life, it seemed it was doing that a lot lately. "How was it?" I asked in a light tone. "Well, let's see; first I was forced into the back of a limo by two men I was to see my family. Second, they took my phone away, and third, the only time I was allowed to get out of the car in a three day trip cross country was to eat. Yeah, I had a _wonderful _trip! Not to mention the added bonus of not getting to see my mother and brother anymore!" I was nearing hysterics by the end of my small tirade. The adults looked stonily back at me, my cousins, Janice and Jacob, the son of my grandfathers other daughter, were glancing at me with pitty, but my grandfather looked almost mad.

"I will talk with you about all that later, right now I'm sure you want to freshen up after that long journey. Janice, take your cousin to her bedroom and find someting fit for her to wear. Once she is finished, bring her to my study Jacob, there's a good lad." He gave everyone a final look and turned to leave. All the adults left, not even glancing in my direction, only Janice and Jacob remained with in the big room with me.

"Your rooms are down this hall," Janice said to me, indicating with her hand. She started leading the way; my rooms were huge. A fluffy white carpet, a huge four-poster bed and even a balcony with a bay window. The rail of the balcony was the only thing separating it from thousands of beautiful flowers, there was a picnic table off to the side. By the looks of it, this was a butterfly garden. "The bathroom is through this door." It was just as big as the bedroom. A long marble counter, a huge vanity mirror extending the length of the wall and a shower stall right beside a humongous pedestal bathtub. "We hope you like your rooms." Was she kidding? They were wonderful!

"They're great!" My smile faded, my thoughts wandered back to my family half way across the country. My energy sapped, I sagged against the bathroom walll and slowly slid down.

"You miss your family, huh," it wasn't a question, Jacob was stating a fact. "What's it like? To have parents who care about what you do? To be able to go out and just have fun?"

I blinked. Why was it that he was asking me these questions? They seemed nice enough, I was put off by Jacob's questions. "What do you mean? Why do you ask that?"

"We'll talk later, right now you have to shower and then go see Granddad." Janice ushered Jacob out, assuring him she'd call him as soon as I was done. "You're going to need new clothes. Come over to my room and we'll find something." Out the door into the next room down the hall we went. This one was very much like my own, white carpeting's four-poster, balcony. "My clothes are in this wardrobe." The mahogany wood was smoothed and polished. Janice had a lot of clothes, everything from formal dresses to denim shorts. I went for a comfortable pair of blue jeans. A pale pink T-shirt was added to the jeans. "We share the bathroom. That door," she pointed, leads to it. Come out when you're done and I'll call Jake."

A half hour later I was headed off to the study. Jacob was really nice and talkative. He talked abot small subjects, nothing like what he said in the spotless bathroom. He quieted when we reached a grand door which I guessed lead to the study; Jacob knocked.

"Come in," I followed him in. "Thank you Jacob, go tell Janice to got ready to go shopping in about an hour. Your cousin Bella will need clothes." Jacob nodded then left. My grandfather turned to me. "Bella dear, I know you're probably not going to understand completely why I brought you here. Please try. I'm sure your mother has told you what happened when she was just a little older than you.You know she involved herself with your father and had your brother, Emmett." For a second, I thought he knew about Carlisle. "Sara and I were very upset with her and, I'm not going to lie to you, we disowned her. She left and we never heard from her again. For some time now, I've been thinking about those events and I lament doing what I did.

I've spent quite some time searching for you, your brother, and your mother. I know your mother, Esme will be still very hurt. I brought you here to request your help. I need your help asking your mother's forgiveness. It's been so long now I just don't know how to say sorry. I picked you insted of your brother because I thought you would be less hurt than your brother to leave and help me. I see I was wrong, you both love Esme very much. I know you might not believe me but I'm an old man, what would I possibly get out of lying?"

Could I really trust him? Was he really sorry or was he just making my mom's life more miserable? I looked at my grandfather, saw how old, how tired he seemed. His eyes, his eyes were the same as my mom's, hazel and glittering with sincerity. Looking past that, I could see how vulnerable he was, it was plastered all over his eyes along with hurt. The same hurt my mom's eyes had contained for weeks. Eyes like those don't lie... And just like that, I realized I had accepted the truth, _all _of the truth, everything from my father to my grandfather. "I believe you." I said to him. "What about Sara? My mom's sisters? Have they put everything that happened with my mom behind them?"

My grandfather's face was filled with sadness, immediately giving me my answer. "I'm afraid not, they detest her." How could anyone detest their own sister? How could Sara detest her own daughter? "They don't matter, thought. Esme's sisters have always been more oriented around the family name and success than family. As for Sara, I believe it's because Esme was able to escape this life, something she never managed to do." My eyes eyebrows pulled together. "Our marriage was never happy, it was well off but never happy. Stay away from them, they will only be unpleasant to you if they talk to you at all."

"What about-"

"Janice and Jacob?" he cut me off. "They're wonderful, they're supporting everything I'm doing. They're so excited to leave for college, they want to get away from here, don't we all." He tried to smile but it was very weak. "They're the best cousins you could ever hope for, be nice to them, please, for me." His smile was strong but small this time.

"They seem nice," I said thoughtfully. "Can I ask you something?" he nodded. "What did you mean by 'don't we all'?"I was very curious about that part.

Now it was his dark eyebrows that drew together. "Everyone wants to go live a life different than this. That' why Janice and Jacob are so excited for college. That's why I can't wait either, they're the only reason why I stick around here." My heart sank, his only support was his grandchildren. His wife and kids don't care about him. "I imagine your mother and brother are worried sick about you." The sudden change surprised me a bit, his body was slightly slumped against his chair but his voice was different, clear and... sad. "You told me when you got here that the men who went for you 'shoved' you into the car. that means no one knows you are here."

"Not exactly," I told him. "When we were coming, my cell phone rang. This was before all of this, just shortly after I was in the car. It was my brother Emmett, I'm guessing he was looking for me but I answered frantically, asking for help, then one of the two men took my phone and told me you might give it back to me. By now my mom will know I'm missing." An image of her with red, puffy eyes sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee came to me. The only time when she drank coffee was when something was wrong. I remember when I was still a little girl and I came home from school one day and I found her at the table with her coffee, she sat Emmett and me down and told us about "what happened to daddy."

"Well there's quite a time difference between the East coast and the West. you could call them now if you wish. " Should I? The three hour difference meant that it would barely be nearing noon in Forks.

"Please." He stood up from where he sat and finished for something in a drawer in his desk. My phone! He handed the small device to me. "Thanks." I punched in the all too familiar number. One ring was all it took before a voice I would recognize anywhere floated down the line. "Emmett. How are you? Is Mom okay?" Nothing. Silence greeted me.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice sounded shocked and joyful at the same time. "Oh thank God! Are you okay?" he sounded so happy and relieved. I hoped they hadn't worried too much. "Where the hell are you?" By that I could safely assume they were out of their mind with worry. Sometimes I hated being the baby of the family. "What is it Emmett?" I heard the voice I was dying to hear ask. "It's Bella! I think she's okay." I heard a soft shriek and scrambling. "Bella, honey?" My mom! It was the first time I heard her voice in what seemed like eternity. It sounded like velvet honey.

"Mom?" I felt tears welling beneath my eyelashes.

"Sweetheart where are you?" She sounded desperate.

"My heart clenched. "I'm at... I'm in Portland." I was a coward. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Once again, there was silence on the phone. Nothing but static. "With..." she cleared her throat, "your grandparents?"

"No, I'm with Grandfather and Janice and Jacob." I wasn't lying; I just wasn't telling the entire truth.

"W-Are you okay?" She changed her question halfway through.

"Yeah," My voice sounded sort of strained. A tear escaped out of the corner of my eye. I wiped it away silently.

"Be strong." I could imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose, fighting to keep control. "Come home soon."

I nodded for a moment before I realized she couldn't see me. "I'll try." Whether I was answering her first or second question I didn't know. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, baby." More commotion in the background covered my mothers shaky breath. "Wait Bells," Emmett cried. "When are you coming home?" I could no longer see the dark walls in front of me. "You are comming home, right?"

"I don't know." My voice broke on teh last syllable. Once again I didn't know which question I was answering.

"Jingle Bells, jingle Bells, jingle all the way." I let a small laugh bubble to the surface. Our old childhood joke. Count on Emmett to bring it up now, years after we'd stopped.

"On a wide, horse open sleigh." We hung up.

Wiping my tears away, I turned to where my grandfather was.

"I'm sorry." What was he sorry for? "I never should have brought you here. My original plan was to get you to convince Emmett to come here and then to get your mother to forgive me but know I know I was wrong yet again." I shook my head. He looked as if he were about to say something but he didn't. "Are you ready? to go shopping with your cousins?" He had puzzled me once more. "You need clothing. You don't expect to wear the same clothes everyday, do you?" I had completely forgotten. I managed a shaky smile. He read my uncertainty. "Go have some fun.We'll talk more about everything tomorrow afternoon. They're waiting, go down the corridor and turn left." I nodded. "Bella?" I faced him again. "Would it be too much if I asked you to call me Grandfather?" I thought about it; I already considered him as it so why not?

I smiled at him. "Grandfather."

"How may shoes do you girls need? You get two, one for dresses and another for casual attire. You don't need all these shoes, just put one pair on and go." No matter where, boys will be boys. Jacob would say the same thing every time Janice dragged me into another shoe store. She was just like Alice in that sense, she loved to shop and didn't care how expensive it was. But Janice was also really into studying. She was graduating top of her class and planned on getting a degree in history. Add that to being insanely beautiful, some people got all teh luck.

"Janice," I said after the fourth store and the sixth pair of shes. "Don't you think this is enough? I already have tennis shoes, high heels, wedges, flip flops, sandals, and even slippers, "I think Jacob is right on this one, these," I said gesturing to the bags, "are more than I need."

"Bella, a girl needs more than two pair of shoes."

"I think I have enough shoes," I finalized. "Let's look for some jeans. "Off we went, Jacob got the load of bags, Janice had named him our bag boy. He was up to 15 bags now and I had a feeling he wished he was back in the mansion. "Jacob, you could go someplace and look for what you wanted. Janice and I could take these bags."

"It's okay," Jacob said. "I like watching you girls in your natural habitat." Janice made a face at him.

"We're not one of your science experiments."

"I don't even like science." Jacob retaliated Janice. "I'm just saying, you girls let down your guard somewhat. In private it's completely gone but you girls are something." Janice smiled and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheak.

"You totally need to get these shorts Bella. They would look great with your long legs and those brown sandals. Or," she rushed on, not letting me get a word in, "what about this skirt? Pair it up with your wedges, we have jawdropping boys." My heart felt as if it had ran into a brick wall. Memories of the perfection of Edward flooded me. "What do you think?" she held both articles in her hands.

"Yeah, whatever, sure." I was still with my memories.

"Whoa, whoa," Jacob grabbed the clothes. "Both of these are _way _to short for Bella to wear in public." How sweet was he?

"Calm down Jacob," Janice snatched them back. "They both reach just above mid thigh. She'll be perfectly fine." With some grumbling, he let it go. "Oh, Bella, look at this!" Janice exclaimed the next store. "This shirt would look so good on you. It compliments your skin. Go try it on." The thing was almost see through, a soft fabric covering my chest and everything around my waist was lace, you could see my stomach.

"Janice, where on earth would I wear this?" she just rolled her eyes. "Check the weather Bella, it's nice now but it will get hot."

"Jacob, can I get a second vote here?" I hoped he'd agree with me.

"It is a little sheer but it goes get hot. You'll thank her later."

What happened to the guy who didn't want me to wear some shorts and a skirt?" I was grasping at straws here. He just shrugged.

"Now that that's settled, are you ready to go? It's getting late and we have to get there in time for dinner." Janice lookd tired out. A moment ago she was all bounce and sunshine.

In the car I asked her about that. "I'm a very introverted person. After a while of being with a group of people, my energy is gone," Wow, she was a unique crossover.

"Where's Grandmother?" Jacob asked the grand pine table. I was now convinced that everything in this house was huge. Everyone was here except Sara. One end of the table was empty, I guessed she sat there.

"Your grandmother felt ill, she is taking her supper in her rooms." Ill meaning sick, I remembered this morning when I got here. She did look a little sick. "Did you get all you needed?

My grandfather was talking to me. "Yeah. I didn't really need much, just the necessities." Jacob raised his eyebrows. "The rest was Janice's idea, she's just like Alice." The blank look on his face reminded me he didn't know who Alice was. "Never mind."

Dinner passed by quickly, the adults talked amongst themselves while Janice, Jacob, my grandfather and I discussed where I was going to be dragged off to next. So far it was more shopping, school and parties requiring formal wear. It was really easy to get along with them. It was natural, they'd just start talking about one thing that would lead to another. It reminded me of my conversations with Emmett. We could keep a conversation going for so long, our mom would have to end it a lot of the times. I could imagine the amusement mixed with the irritation in her sparkling eyes.

"...Bella. Isabella." I was broken from my thoughts my my grandfather's voice. "Are you okay dear?" I nodded and jumped back into the conversation that had taken place while I'd been wandering.

After dinner, the three of them took me into a room with an enormous (no surprise there) television and the greater part of a wall covered with movies on shelves. I felt my jaw slacken a bit but I remembered not to let it drop. "Anything in particular you want to watch, Bella" I shook my head at Janice. "Well since granddad is here with us today, I vote we see a slightly old movie." There were no objections. "Good. Let me see," Janice scanned the shelves for the right movie. "Perfect." Apparently, she'd found what she'd been looking for.

The movie was black and white. It was about the World War II and the Dutch resistance of the Nazis. For an old film, it was pretty interesting and contained a lot of actual truth of the second World War. Not surprisingly enough, there was an immense amount of shooting and blowing up. Back when, it must have been a big-budget production. When it was over, Jacob stood from where he'd spralled himself, Janice sat up from where seh had been leaning on our grandfather's shoulder. and I put my legs down, I had been hugging my legs just above my shins. Grandfather sent us off to bed as if we were seven as soon as we had everything put away.

As I crawled into bed it occurred to me that he wasn't a "Grandfather," not to me anyway. No, to me he as more a "Gramps." I could hardly believe it had been merely a day since I arrived here. It felt as if I'd grown up with them. As for the location, it felt as if I'd been away from home for years. I couldn't wait 'till Gramps finally apologized to my mom for what happened long ago. That meant I got to go home and I would have even more family with me. My family has lately been full of surprises, at least where family as involved.

**Here you guys go, the next chapter. Pics of Janice and the butterfly gardens are on my profile.  
I know a lot of you guys are worying about whether Edward and Bell will actually be related but I must tell you guys, I gave you the answer before all this started. So now my next question will be: have you guessed if they're going to be related?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry about not updating in like two weeks but I'll tell you everything that happened to me in that time. 1) A family friend died like 3 days after my update. 2) My grandmother died like 4 days after that. We did the mourning and all that then we went to fetch my dad from the airport. He'd left when he got a call saying she was sick. 3) I'm sick. Right now as I type these words I'm coughing, drinking warm tea even though it's hot. I know it sounds far fetched but it's true, I swear. **

**I've forgotten to mention this but I've separated Jacob into two people in this story. Jake is more the guy he became after his transformation. Confident and all that. Jacob is more the sweet, sensitive guy he was before all that. I hope you're not very confused by it.  
P.S. They do look different. **

* * *

When I woke, I was aware of how hot I was. Literally hot. It felt as if someone had set an oven on high and stored it in my room. I peeled the sheets off me and stumbled to the window. It wasn't much better out there but it was much more beautiful. The lush vegetation offered cool shade and fresh air. I wanted nothing more than to sit underneath a tree and read a good book. I could not sit on the table in the center, it was smack-dab in the middle of all the sunlight. I marveled at the scene before me a moment longer before heading off to the bathroom. I cool shower lowered my skin's temperature and finished waking me up. As soon as I got out the heat hit me once more. It was intoxicating, in Forks, sunshine was rare and hear like this never happened. It was always humid and smelt of rain showers and forest.

"Hey Bella." Good thing I'd accustomed myself to get out in at least a towel, with Emmett at home it was necessary. Janice waked in and started stripping, stepping into the cool water. "Did you sleep well?" She was a talker, like Alice. "We're going to go shopping again today. You hardly got anything and you're going to need some bathing suits. It's the perfect time to go swimming. Grandad will probably want to take you around to see the school campus in a few days." She stepped out in time to see the incredulous look on my face. "You didn't think he'd let you not go to school, did you? Besides, it's fun; co-ed. Lots of cute boys. I'm sure you'd be interested in someone." I stopped brushing my tangled hair. I hadn't even noticed I'd started. Janice must have known there was something up because she was suddenly beside me. "What's the matter?"

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the heat hitting me in waves or the fact that I felt intoxicated by the sunshine I'd seen earlier. Whatever the reason, I told her. I told her about Edward, Carlisle, my mother, and the man I used to think was my father. She stood there in her bathrobe, dripping wet, listening to everything I told her. After I was finished, I felt relieved. I'd not noticed what a weight it had put on me. She hugged me, loosely but I could tell she wanted to comfort me. She'd helped me lift that weight.

"Wow." She was thoughtful. "You have a mes to clean up back home." I agreed. "And we thought having parents who didn't care was bad. Having to rearange your friends to family is much worse. You really liked him, didn't you?"

Looking down, I nodded. I was ashamed of myself. Even thought I knew he was my brother, I couldn't stop. I felt strangely empty with out him, as if half of me was missing. "I can't stop caring for him like that, and it scares me."

Pity settled in her eyes. "I know this isn't what you want to hear but here it goes. You're in love. I don't believe you could still love him if he really was your brother. Is your mother sure? How does she know?"

"Emmett had arranged for us to get together with the Cullen's and clear this whole mess up. Unfortunately, I was snatched away and brought here before we could."

Janice stayed quiet for a moment then said hesitantly, "We should go. Jacob should be waiting for us. He can't wait to get this over with." A smile touched her face, making a joke out of it.

Janice never once showed a change in behavior since our talking the bathroom. She went along, dragging us into numerous shops full of endless articles of clothing. Somehow, somewhere among all the shop we entered, we'd gotten three bathing suits. One for Janice and the other two for me. We arrived back at the mansion and immediately went to change. The sun was still high in the sky and we were dying to get outside. There was a big pool, it looked about the size of an Olympic pool, the crystal water glittered like hundreds of little diamonds in the sun. I sat down at one edge, just dunking my feet while Janice went to the tall diving board and jumped right in. Jacob sat next to me, following my example, he dangled his legs over into the cool water.

"You okay?" he asked. "You seem really sad today, is anything wrong?" He really was sweet, getting all concerned about me. I'd never been one to start crying over a dropped hat but that's what seemed to be happening to me lately.

"Yes. Just a little homesick, I guess." It wasn't a lie, I really did miss Forks, the heat on my back and cool water at my feet were nice but I missed the damp air, the thousand trees, the mud beneath my shoes. Jacob looked a little dejected.

"Let's get into the water, Janice will start on us about not being in the pool soon." I smiled but shook my head.

"You go, I'll stay like this for a while." I layed back on my elbows, letting the sun hit my face, arms and stomach , the heat felt nice. I heard a splash as Jacob got into the water and swam away, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes tiredly. Completely consumed in my thoughts about home, I didn't hear Jacob and Janice swim over to where I sat. I felt two wet hands wrap around my ankles. Before I could react, I was pulled into the cold water. Laughs reached my ears, my head broke through the water's surface, I took huge gulps of air, my pulse was racing.

"What the hell was that for?" I gasped out between coughs and deep breaths.

Janice and Jacob were practically wetting themselves from their incessant laughter. My back and thighs stung a bit from where the crystal water had rushed to meet me with a force.

"You should have seed your face."

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help it, Bella." I glared daggers.

They looked at each other once more and broke out laughing again. I suppose it was sort of funny once I got over my initial shock, I started laughing along with them. After my dunk we just swam around, playing silly games. A little while after, we decided to rest. As soon as I mentioned going to sit under a tree in the butterfly garden Janice, Jacob and I got out. The water was really buoyant and I felt as if I could fly in it but as soon as I got out, I felt as if an elephant had climbed aboard my back. My legs were like lead, making it hard for me to step out.

After drying ourselves and slipping light garments over our suits, we sat down beneath a huge oak tree. All the plants made plenty of shade for us to relax under. We sprawled out and Janice and Jacob started telling me things about the school I would soon attend. I laughed somewhat halfheartedly, once again missing my old friends and family. It made me sad to realize I couldn't fully enjoy myself because I belonged in Forks. No matter how much I loved them and Gramps, I was still pining for the blanket of rain that was Forks, Washington. When the sun fell, it threw glorious shades of rose, violet, blue, and yellow, making everything sparkle and glitter. It seemed to be the perfect good-bye from the sun to us, covering us in splendor, retreating slowly.

We all went to shower quickly before dinner, needing all the chlorine water to be washed away. I liked swimming but the water always left my hair feeling limp and coarse. Washing away the days activities, dressing and going down to dinner seemed to be something I would be doing a lot around here.

Sara wasn't down for dinner again. No one seemed to notice her absence too much, chatting away like they had done the previous night. Gramps laughed when we told him about my spill into the pool, saying he remembered when they did that to him once. They brought out memories from a vault only they had keys for, I felt the same conviction I'd had out in the garden; I belonged in Forks. They asked me to recount some of my childhood memories but I couldn't. It wasn't the same with out my big teddy bear and mom to add small, embarrassing details I had long since forgotten. If they noticed I was a little more reserved again, they didn't say. I was grateful, I didn't think I could tell the same story Janice knew already.

The next morning they dragged me out of bed early. I hadn't noticed it was Monday morning until Janice pointed it out to me. Apparently, we were going to go to their school and try to register me this late into the semester. Personally, I thought they were all insane; there were about four weeks left before graduation. Once I pointed this out on our drive over they all just shrugged at me as if it were no big deal. I didn't know how they were going to get this school to accept me with out any transcripts or anything remotely helpful but I had a feeling a large amount of money was going to be spent in the process. When we arrived at Catherine McAuley High School I was stunned. The building was beautiful, a red brick structure was complimented by the lush green grass and the glass section in the middle sparkled and blinked in the early sun's rays.

"Do you like the building Bella?" Gramps quiet voice broke through my gaping. Even with students swarming in and around, it was an elegant building. The inside was just as spectacular, the high ceiling and airy halls lined with cases displaying plaques, trophies, and medals shone in the lights. Lockers and students moved throughout the halls. Doors of classrooms swung wide open invited me a glimpse of the place I would soon spend a greater part of my days in. "The directors quarters are this way, come on Bella. Plenty of time for looking later." Walking into the immense office where secretaries typed and did their work on chrome machines was incredible. Nothing like this would be seen in Forks, we had old computers and the buildings were just as old. This school was stuffed with money.

"Ah, Mr. Corvus, come in come in. You must be Bella." I shook her hand, not entirely believing she wore a power suit. All the teachers back in Forks, excluding Mr. Varner wore simple jeans and T-shirts, here, they wore suits, slacks, and skirts. What next? What next was a discussion about how late into the year it was to be enrolling a new student. It was really couldn't be helped, she said. Gramps wasn't taking no for an answer though, maybe that's where Emmett got it from? He bantered with the director for a bit and finally won in the end after offering to make a generous donation towards the scholastic program. Triumphant, Gramps sat back in the chair he occupied while the director made me a schedule. Handing it to me, she said to Gramps I'd need a uniform. He dismissed it with a flick of his old wrist. For the first time, the director seemed to notice Janice and Jacob were with us. I had completely forgotten they were here too, come to think about it, I'd also failed to notice they were wearing almost the same thing. Blazer over a white button-up shirt, plaid skirt with stockings for Janice and long black slacks for Jacob.

"What are you two doinghere? Why aren't you in class?"

Gramps didn't like her yelling at his grandchildren and said somewhat rudely, "They're here with me, waiting for Bella. I know she doesn't have her uniform today but by tomorrow she will, I'd like her to get settled."

Grudgingly, she said nothing more about them. "She can stay. If she wants to go in for class, she can. I will excuse them for class and Miss. Swan can go with them." She neatly scrawled - if that's even possible - a quick note to a teacher and handed it to Jacob. We left without another word.

Now that that's settled, once you get home, Bella, have Janice take you to the tailor who will make you your uniform." A smile touched his eyes. "Behave and have fun."

No sooner was he gone, Janice and Jacob started pulling me along the somewhat empty halls. Janice snatched my schedule away, giving it the once over before she said, "Good, you have us for most of your classes. First hour block is Government. Let's go, I can't wait till everyone gets a load of you."

We walked into a classroom full to the brim with students, interrupting the teacher in the middle of his lecture. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Grant. We just came from Director Collins' office, she asked us to show Bella around. She's out cousin from Washington. She's transferring." He rose an inquiring eyebrow but said nothing. Nodding his head once, Janice turned me toward the entire class and introduced me. I stood out ike a sore thumb among the sea of black, and white. Orange and denim was not a casualty around here. Mr. Grant introduced himself, waved us to the empty seats in the middle, and continued his droning lesson.

While his back was turned, the dull roar of gossip rose around me. People were texting, chatting and flat out not paying attention to the lesson, Mr. Grant didn't seem to notice, or not care. All around me people turned to talk to me, asking me what part of Washington I was from, How old I was if I had a boyfriend, anything and everything basically. As soon as the class ended, I was swallowed by people, all talking at once. Janice and Jacob didn't seem to care and started pulling me along to our next class. Overall the same thing happened, they introduced me to a class, teacher presented himself and continued to along with their lesson. In every class, the same droan rose from the people around me. I had each class with at least one of them until the last hour block. _Advanced Biology_. I entered, fearing I would make a fool of myself in front of everyone here but they still followed behind me. I was thankful Janice and Jacob introduced me once again, I would have tripped over my own toung. I sat in a back corner, next to me sat a long blond boy. He was obviously an athlete, his blue-grey eyes glinted beneath the lights overhead. .

"So you're from Washington, huh?" he said, his voice smooth and practiced had an undertone of mischief. "What's it like over there?"

"Wet." I couldn't help answering. My mother had taught me manners, even if I didn't already like him.

His eyes ran over me, starring a little too long at my body. He pulled out a sleek, expensive looking phone, brought up the text message mode then sent a short, cryptic message even I understood. The little creep was talking about me! His message read: "New meat. Smokin'" He looked up and gave me a charming seductive smile. I glared at him, The rest of the hour, I completely ignored him, or as much as I could when he kept getting tresses of my hair and playing with them. As soon as class was over, I made a move to stand up but found my path blocked my the long body of the blond jerk.

"Excuse me." He smiled down at me and shook his head.

"Don't be like that, honey." Irritation burned me at the sound of him calling me honey.

"Move." I shoved him out of my path, he reeled back against a desk. He merely chuckled.

"I like a little challenge." I shook my head disgustedly at him and walked away. Once out on the grounds, my phone startled me, ringing. Not knowing who could possibly be calling me, I picked up a little hesitantly.

"Hey Bells." Emmett. He should still be in school, what the heck was he doing calling me?" I miss you. Guess what?" Before I could answer, Emmett continued. "Jake got himself a girlfriend. He's waiting for you to come home so you can tell him 'I told you so' Why? I don't know. Guess what?" He finally let me get in.

"What" But not for long. He picked up once more.

"We're getting out week after next! The school boards decided to let the graduating class get out a week before the rest, isn't that cool! You should really hurry back, it's going to be so great! Everyone misses you a lot." I laughed, the the boy could speak almost as fast as Alice sometimes.

"Emmett, what are you doing calling me? Shouldn't it be around mid afternoon in Forks?"

"Yeah, I'm on lunch break. You know all you have to do is go into the parking lot, none of the teachers see you. It's not that big a deal. How's it going on your end?"

I drew a breath. "It's going. The school over here is so bug, it's bigger than the library, our school, and our house combined! Everything is new and shiny not to mention the insane amount of students."

"You're starting school over there?" Something shook in Emmett's voice. Too late, I realized my mistake.

"It's just for a little while. Till graduation. I'll be back in no time, just you see. When I do, I want you to give me a big hug and kiss me. I'll be counting on it. See you soon, okay? Bye" I put my phone away.

"Was that the boyfriend, Bella?" I barely contained my frustrated growl. The blond Jerk stood before me once again." I could give you that hug and kiss now, you know." He took another step toward me. "All you have to do is say. I bet it'll be way better than the one you'll get from him."

"I don't think so."

"Tucker."

"Like it matters." I was beyond frustrated with him. Why couldn't he just take a hint?

Another step. "It's Tucker." Another step. "Say it. Say my name." Who did he think he was? Rico Suave?

"Tucker." I said. "Leave me alone, or else."

Another step and he was right in front of me. "Is that a threat?" His steely eyes flashed again.

"Yes." I couldn't put it any clearer, even if I hit him with a rejection over the head.

"Bella." Janice walked up to our confrontation, Jacob just paces behind her. "We need to go. You need to get to your fitting." She passed me on to Jacob. "Bye, Tucker. " She called flirtatiously. He sauntered off, thinking he owned the place. Janice turned and immediately started congratulating me on my "good catch."While she was going on about how athletic and popular he was I cut her off.

"Too bad I don't like him. He's a huge jerk who thinks he's the best thing on earth since chocolate. Besides, need I remind you about my situation at home?"

Jacob looked confusedly between us. "Am I missing something here?"

"Yes, the usual," Janice responded.

"It's nothing. Just a situation in Forks that still needs resolving."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't..." I shot her a look. "Fine. But he's totally into you."

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "Totally into getting in my pants. I've met guys like him before. I know how to deal with them."

Janice shot me a curious look but said nothing more. The fitting was quick and painless. I wasn't a big fan of the fact that I had to wear a uniform but I wasn't about to protest. I noticed Janice had unbuttoned some of her blouse, exposing some cleavage and stomach them she'd rolled up her skirt a bit to shorten it and show more of her legs. Jacob had rolled up his sleeves and only had the last half of the buttons done. letting the breeze ruffle the cotton to expose his dark chest.

"Are you two going to make me wear that _thing_," I referred to the uniform, "like you two? Half open."

"We don't have our uniforms half open." Janice said. "Everyone wears it like this." I eyed her dubiously. That was a definite yes. Suddenly, getting rid of Tucker didn't seem so easy anymore. He would be on me like bees on molasses with that thing. For once, I wished I had Emmett here to chase him away. It would've been fun to watch him squirm under him.

**Now I've never actually seen the school so be nice. Let's imagin it the way I did. Also, I have no idea whether they wear uniforms there so let's just say they do. I have a little surprise for those nice people who review. They get a preview of the next chapter. It's going to be a confrontation worth your review. Now if that doesn't tempt you, I don't know what will. Make me feel better in my ill state by dropping me a review. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

The four of us got together to watch a movie again after dinner. Gramps seemed a little out of it when Sara didn't come down to dinner once again. After some debating on our part, we decided to go a little more modern than last time. Day After Tomorrow was a movie Gramps had not seen and was a little skeptic about it first but as soon as the tornadoes started he paid more attention. It really was an interesting movie, a little scientific but definitely worth seeing. We huddled on the huge couch in front of the screen, well except for Jacob who was once again sprawled on the floor with a huge bowl of popcorn, lost in the images on screen. I liked that it wasn't how it was with Emmett, he would shout at the screen in the middle of the film, completely ruining it for every person watching it. I seriously doubted Jacob would throw popcorn at the screen.

Sometime during the film I must have dozed off, a huge noise woke me up. I could only assume it was the movie which was nearly over. While the end credits were rolling we tidied up, said our good-nights and went off to bed. I layed there, thinking to myself how I didn't want to go to Catherine McAuley and how even though people were semi nice, they were much too spoiled. I shouldn't dwell on it, I was going and that was that

.,.

Janice woke me up again, practically dragging me along with the covers she yanked from me. "Time to get up! It's your first official day of school, lets go, you're uniform is hanging in your wardrobe, grab a shower and get ready to go."

I definitely preferred Emmett's wake-up calls to Janice, he didn't try to drop me onto the floor by yanking my sheets while bouncing on my bed. Today's shower was warm, the weather allowing a cool breeze to smother some of the heat. I didn't do much to my appearance, after doing my hair I added some mascara and lip gloss. Janice was already primped and done, looking picture perfect as usual. She made disapproving sounds when she saw my uniform. Getting to work immediately, she pushed up my sleeves which I pushed back down, unbuttoned the top buttons on my blouse, I did them up again, and raised my skirt some, folding it on my lips. I pushed it back into place but Janice went to work again. We battled for a while before we agreed on an arrangement. I would undo the first couple buttons but kept the bottom ones, leave my sleeves but let my skirt rest on my hips without rolling it up. Janice was satisfied with my appearance and I felt mostly comfortable. Jacob was waiting for us out front, dressed for school.

Once in class, it was pretty much the same story from the day before, minus my introduction, that is. People paid no attention to the lesson, too wrapped up in their phone or something else. I tried to pay attention but everything was either too advanced from what we were doing or too behind. In every class, people tried talking to me, wanting me to join their 'cause' or club or something. The girls tried getting to know me but didn't get very far, the guys aimed to get noticed by me but I tried to politely ignore them.

I didn't see Tucker until lunch. We were walking over to dump the remains of our lunch when I spotted him. He was doing the 'spin on a finger' thing with a basketball when he threw me a pretentious kiss. I followed Janice and Jasper out onto the bright sun, they needed to get across campus to ask their graduating adviser about something and left me alone before I could say a but about it.

Great, I was left alone, I know no one and still had about ten minutes to kill before the end of lunch hour. I sighed and pulled out my phone, meaning to check the voice message I'd received sometime during my class. I'd gotten as far as punching in my security code before I felt someone behind me. Who ever it was stepped real close to me, bringing their face right down next to mine.

"Hey, baby." The breath drawn to say the words tickled my ear. I felt a large hand at my hip move up, hiking my skirt along, the hand continued its journey up, lifting my blouse enough to expose a sliver of skin. The fingers touching me there made my skin crawl. He must have taken my shudder in a good way because he touched me some more. I spun around, fed up with his crap. I slipped my arms around his neck and brought myself up to his ear.

Whispering, I said, "I'm not your baby," Before he could react, I brought my knee up, hitting him squarely in his crotch. He jumped back, holding himself and shouting an appalling stream of profanities. "Leave me alone," I called to him then turned on my heel and left him there. A lot of people had observed our tête-à-tête, they just stood there, dumbfounded. They really couldn't believe that the new girl would do that to the schools biggest heartthrob. They'd better get used to it because I wasn't no jerks toy. A lot of the girls sent me glares and appalled looks, I'd incapacitated their eye candy. The guys sent me admiring looks mixed with genuine curiosity.

Janice and Jacob came into view. "Why would you do something like that to him?" Jacob asked incredulous.

Shrugging, I said, "He was trying to push himself onto me." There really was no better way to say it.

"Wow Bella." Janice was mentally calculating something. "Do you know how popular that little move is going to make you? Of course it will also make you unpopular but whatever. Who needs them? You sure know how to make an impression."

"Right," I said, dragging the word out. "I hope I left an impression on him, I did warn him. Whatever, lets just get to class. I don't want a crowd of people to gather and congratulate me on giving that jerk what he deserved." I was right, girls who didn't like him came up to me and praised me on my move. Guys just kept their distance, probably trying to spare themselves what they thought would be another episode. Tucker was no where to be seen. He wasn't in our biology class and he certainly was not anywhere near the school grounds after the final bell rang. By then girls were sending me death glares. It seemed they weren't happy I'd maimed Tucker.

"You're quite a hit,"Jacob told us how all day people approached him to either congradulate him or express their unfriendlyness towards me.

"Someone needed to teach that jerk a lesson."

Back at the house I changed into jeans and a tee and sat under a tree in the garden. Jacob and Janice tried to convince me to go for a swim with them but I refused, letting them go without me. I sat there staring at the butterfly's fluttering by, imagining I was in a secluded park back in Forks. I missed my mom and brother, imagining them going on with their lives without me there hurt. I couldn't wait to get back. I don't know how long I sat there, the sun had long since set before Jacob came to find me. Gramps wanted me to see him in his study. I got up and went, following Jacob down the halls that led to the study. Gramps was there, sitting in a small couch pushed against a wall. He patted the seat beside him, motioning me over. I sat next to him, wondering what this was about. I didn't have to wait much.

"How was school?" He wanted to know that?

"It was okay. Some guy irritated me but I don't think he'll do it again. I let him know how I felt about it." He didn't say much, only nodded his head.

"That's good. How are you getting along here?"

"Oh, good. There's lots of things to do, I like to go out in the garden, it's really beautiful."

"No," Gramps said, "How are you feeling staying here in Portland, so far away from Forks?"

My heart stuttered a bit, I had to clear my throat softly before answering. "Okay. I miss my family but I'm doing okay. We need to start discussing how we could get my mom to forgive you." I was afraid my voice would crack if I continued.

Gramps smiled a sad smile, it confused me. "Yes, well we can do that some other time, right now I want to talk about you. Did you make any new friends?"

Great, why did he have to go there? "Yeah, a couple girls, they were nice." After I hit Tucker.

"That's great. Did you like your classes?" We spent the rest of the time till dinner like that. My head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair and asked me questions about my day. After dinner I went up to my room, I wasn't doing anything but sitting there. After a while I decided to take a bath, it would give me something to do and relax my tired body. I fell onto my bed afterwards, completely exhausted and fell instantly into the blackness of sleep.

**3rdPOV  
(You know I don't usually do 3rd but I believe this will be the last time. Bella isn't going to be in this that's why)**

The bright fire cast a warm glow across the study. Mr. Corvus sat there with his grandchildren, talking in hushed tomes. "How do you think she's adapting? Is she happy?"

"She seems okay most of the time," Jacob said, "but then there's times when she lets her guard down, you can see she's really upset about being here, away from her family and friends."

"It's not only that," Janice spoke up, "She has problems at home she needs to resolve. It's really important to her and it seems as if it's eating at her."

Mr. Corvus sighed. "She's really sweet, devoted really. She doesn't want to let anyone down so she sacrifices herself in order to stop it from happening. Is she really that miserable?" He couldn't believe such a sweet and happy person could be so unhappy.

"She's not miserable," Janice said. "She's just not as happy here as she is at home in Forks."

"Come on, who are we kidding?" Jacob exclaimed quietly. "She's really home sick, she told me so herself. Remember that day in the pool, Jan? I asked her and she said so herself. She's trying really hard to like it here but she doesn't."

"That's not entirely true, Jacob." Janice retaliated. "She does like it here and she likes us but it's not home to her, her home is in Forks."

"I don't know what to do anymore, should I keep her here or should I send her back to Forks? I don't think I can send her back; I don't think I could apologize to Esme without her help."

"Don't say that," Janice said fiercely. "You can apologize without her help. You can do anything you set your mind to. Isn't that what you've taught us all our lives? We can do anything we want to."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Jacob. "What about our graduating trip? The one we were going to take after graduation? Couldn't we push the date up? Maybe take our trip to Forks with Bella, take her home, get out of all this early? What's a couple weeks? We're determined to graduate, maybe we could arrange this with director Collins, she could give us our diplomas, we don't have to walk. Perhaps we could even finish our year in Forks like we planned Bella to do, she make the sacrifice for us, can't we make it for her?"

Janice was silent for a moment before asking, "How early are you talking?"

Jacob didn't have to think too much about what he was going to say. "Tomorrow." They turned to their grandfather who'd stayed silent throughout their conversation.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements. We'll need to leave early tomorrow morning, I'll send James to talk to director Collins about having your transcripts ready to fax over to Forks in a couple days. Do not say anything to Bella, we'll wake her early to get ready, as for you two, pack quickly and quietly. I don't want your parents saying too much about this, I doubt they'll care, they will be too busy to notice your absence too much. By early next morning, we will be gone, they won't get a say in this."

Both of his grandchildren went up to him and embraced him, ecstatic they were finally going to get out of the meaningless void their parents made in their lives. Mr. Corvus was happy for his grandchildren, their parents didn't care what happened to them any more than they cared about their sister Esme.

**BPOV**

Something hard was jabbing my side, forcing my eyes open and my imoble body to jerk numbly. Janice stood over me with a huge smile ob her already made up face. I had no idea what time it was but my body felt as if it had been run over with a truck, I was really weak and disoriented.

"Is it seriously time for school already, Janice?" I staggered over to the wardrobe where my uniform was stored. She laughed.

"No, Bella. It's about 5:30 in the morning." I turned my wide eyes and open mouthed face toward her.

"Why on earth did you rouse me at this ungodly hour then?"

"Because we have a little surprised for you. Here, this is for you." She handed me a large suitcase. I shot her a confused look.

"You woke me at 5:30 A.M.," I emphasised a.m., "so you could give me a bloody suitcase?"

"No, I woke you at 5:30 so you could start packing. Our plane leaves in a half hour." My confused look became incredulous.

"Plane, what plane?"

"Our plane o Port Angeles. We're driving to Forks from there." My week knees suddenly decided to stop supporting me, before I knew it, I was on the fluffy white carpet. Janice rushed over to me, asking whether I was all right. I was dangerously close to hoping, I needed to go back and make sure she wasn't kidding. "Really? We're going to Forks?" I was wondering why but as soon as Janice confirmed it, all thought of that went our of my mind. I was beyond hoping, I was already up and doing a happy dance. "Did you say we were in a half hour?" I started pulling out my clothes and stuffing them into the suitcase.

I would've continued doing that if it wasn't for Janice. "Don't you think you should get dressed first, Bella? Or are you going to leave in your Pj's?" Laughing, I pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt but Janice stopped me. "You're going to be traveling, wear something a little more dressy, how about this skirt?" She pulled out a pink peasant skirt overlayed with a thin lacy material. I knew it was pointless to fight so I didn't, plus, I liked it. When she had selected my shirt and shoes I pulled out my shawl. It would be cold and probably raining when we arrived in Port Angeles, what pleased Janice was that it matched. Now that I was dressed I could finish packing. Since I didn't have very much stuff, everything fit perfectly in the suitcase. I was walking out my door with Janice some 15 minutes before 6 o'clock. Normally we'd have to be at the airport hours before but I had no doubt we would get through quickly.

As soon as I saw Gramps I gave him a huge hug. I couldn't believe he was doing this for me. Janice had explained to me how he didn't want me to be unhappy so we were going to Forks.

At the airport, we went through Customs quickly boarding the plane just in time. We were flying first class! I'd never been in first class. I'd never even been on a plane period. I was practically bouncing in my seat, most likely looking like hyper-active Alice. I could not wait to get back under the canopy of clouds and wet leaves of Forks. Gramps seemed just as fidgety but in a nervous way, no doubt worrying over my mom.

I tried reassuring him but didn't get very far with it. When the plane landed I got out to where we could pick up our luggage. My excitement was building, I was so close to seeing my family again. Gramps made quick work of getting a car to take us to Forks. He managed to get us a nice car but it didn't come equipped with a chauffeur. None of them knew how to drive so it was up to me. I did drive a little faster than necessary to get to Forks but I couldn't help myself.

When I hit the outskirts of Forks the immense vegitation sparkled emerald in the early morning light. I passed familiar streets and houses, a smile growing on my face with each passing familiar thing. When I pulled up in front of my home I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It read about ten in the morning. This reunion would be missing some thing. I smiled and threw the car into reverse, I was not going to let this go without the last missing piece of my family puzzle.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler chapter but it was an important one. It's important because it's the beginning of the end. Sob. Sorry it was a little short. Review if you love me, just kidding. But seriously, review, it gets me to update faster and it makes the chapters longer. I think updating once a week will be good...**

**P.S. Pictures up in my profile. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the wait. I had a bit of last minute writers block. I subconsiously didn't want to end this story. But the chapter is here now, once again sorry for the wait. Enjoy!...**

* * *

I pulled up to the school parking lot, anxious to pull my big teddy into a hug. After everyone's confusion at pulling away from my house was over they realized why we were standing in front of the high school. Walking briskly so as to not get very wet, we made our way into the main office. Mrs. Cope sat behind the desk, messing with something on the computers monitor. She looked up and was instantly shocked. I bet she didn't expect to see me standing there with two teens and an older gentleman.

"Bella," she exlaimed. "What are you doing here?We thought you were on the other side of the country? Your mother and Emmett said-"

"I'm back," I said with a smile. "Speaking of which, would it be alright if Emmett didn't attend the rest of his classes? We have a lot we need to go over." I glanced at the hour, thinking of Emmett's schedule. "I'll tell Mr. Varner personally." I pleaded with her silently.

Giving a sigh of defeat, she nodded. I grinned from ear to ear. Gramps spoke up for the first time since the airport. "Hello, I'm Mr. Corvus, Bella's grandfather. These are my grandchildren," he pointed to the ones in question, "is there any possible way they could transfer in? We could get their transcripts faxed over from Portland."

She gave it to him straight. "They can but they'll probably have to set some credits straight. The requirements will be different." Gramps thanked her and assured her the transcripts would be faxed directly to the school.

Off we set, I nearly skipped over to the right building, on a high thinking of my brother. My cuddly brother who I was moments away from seeing. I happily barged into the classroom, Mr. Varner was up at the board writing something while everyone else took notes. "Hello, Mr. Varner," I called. Everyone turned towards the door, their faces awed. They probably didn't expect me to be back anytime soon. No one spoke, I could have heard a pin drop in that silence; I decided to break it.

"I need to take Emmett, I'm sorry. Mrs. Cope said to go right on ahead and tell you."

"Sure, Miss Platt," he finally managed. "Mr. Platt, you may go." Emmett, who'd been speechless along with everyone else, finally woke from his daze.

Forgetting his books on the table he walked up to me. When he had me at an arms length he reached out and touched the crown of my head. I don't know what he expected to happen but as soon as he touched me, he pulled me into a breathtaking hug. My feet left the floor momentarily before he set me down. He seemed speechless, when he tried to talk he only stuttered. "Go get your books, Emmett. A coat would be good too. It's coming down pretty hard out there." I adjusted my shawl on my shoulders. Soon we were out.

Emmett finally seemed to be gaining control again. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to stay there till graduation." He slipped his big arm around me, giving me comfort I hadn't felt in what seemed years to me.

"No, I'm here." I extended my had to Gramps. "I'm back thanks to him."

Emmett's expression darkened. "Don't forget, it was also thanks to him you left in the first place."

I squeezed Gramps old hand in mine and gave Emmett a stern look. "You don't know what happened, you can't blame him for what you don't know."

"U know it's because of him you disappeared," his voice shook a bit on 'disappeared.' I'd never seen him more angry and sat at the same time. "I also know Mom came to Forks because of him."

"Em, you don't... He had his reasons."

"No, Bella," Gramps spoke, "he's right. If it was not for me, you would never have made your family go through such discomfort. All of it was my fault." He hung his head a bit low.

I tugged at his hand until he looked at me. "I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I wouldn't have met you guys. You have nothing to regret." He lightened a bit, I let his hand go so Janice could hold it.

"Bella?" I turned to see Alice in the deserted hall with us. I smiled, shook Emmett's arm off and ran to Alice. She ran to meet me, we crashed into a big hug and started jumping like small children.

"Alice, I missed you." I pushed her back to see she'd not changed a bit.

"You missed me? I missed you!" She took in my full appearance. "Looks like the trip to a big city did you some good, you look so cute!" I giggled, same old quirky Alice.

"I had some help," I admitted pulling her over to our little group. "This is Janice, your soon-to-be accomplice." I quickly presented her to the whole group.

"Finally she listens to someone, she never let me go anywhere near her wardrobe." We all laughed. I gave Alice another tight squeeze.

"We have to go," I said regretfully. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"You bet you will," she exclaimed. "We'll be over as soon as this is over. I gotta go back to class, bye!" she skipped off. I really had missed my best friend. We all stepped into the falling rain.

.,.

"When we got home the rain only hot worse. My hair was almost dripping when we got inside, my mom was somewhere inside the house, to avoid giving her a heart attack Emmett called for her. She emerged looking ruffled but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us standing just inside the hall. She took in everything in front of her; how wet we were, Emmett, myself, Gramps, Janice and Jacob. I took a tentative step towards her. Her face broke into a brilliant smile, she rushed up to me, embracing me tightly, kissing my cheeks repeatedly, murmuring happily, "My baby, my baby's home." My stomach dropped to my knees.

I returned the hug with just as much force, I was umbelievably happy. I was back in Forks and in my house with my family. I pulled away from my mom, leading her over to the others, I introduced them. She politely shookhands with Janice and Jacob but she did balk when we got to Gramps. Gramps couldnt quite look her in the eye.

"How have you been, Esme?"

"Good," she said quietly. "You?"

"I've been just," he paused, I thought he was going to say he was just fine but he surprised us all, "just horrible. Your mother is in poor health and I've missed you terribly. I really have, I feel so bad about everything that happened between us."

My mom was out off by his declaration. "What can we do about that now?" her eyes were glassy. "It's been over 19 years. It doesn't matter to me now. What matters is that you're here now and you get to meet your grandchildren."

I was really glad she wasn't vindictive. She was the sweetest person ever. She embraced her frail father letting a single tear escape. We sat in the sitting room, Emmett lighted the fireplace, sending heat into the somewhat chilly room.

"How's Mother?" Gramps looked at my mom sadly.

"She's sick. The doctor has her bedridden now. He doesn't know if she'll recover or not."

"How are Estelle and -" Gramps cut Mom off.

"They're fine. They're very busy." I think we all knew she knew they'd never so much as asked about her.

There was a knocking on the door out of nowhere. Emmett and I stood along with Janice and Jacob and went to get the door. It wasn't until we were all in the hall that I saw Gramps and Mom had followed us. Emmett opened the door and we all peered under his outstretched arm at the huddled figures trying to escape the rain. In bounced a small figure, I instantly recognized who it was.

"Alice."

Two other people stepped into the shelter of the front hall but I was two busy being hugged by Alice. I recognized the voices of the others. I thought there'd only been two others but there were three. I didn't think I could forget the voices if I tried. I stood stone still while Emmett introduced the three people to Gramps, Janice, and Jacob. Janice's eyes widened a bit at the introductions but showed no recognition otherwise.

"Bella," Edward said. I was no longer still, I didn't care if he was my brother or not, I'd missed him too much, I went up to him and hugged him, my head resting on his chest. His strong arms went around me. He was wet but that didn't matter to me. I let his musky scent fill my head.

I snapped back into senses then and pulled away from Edward, turning to Alice. "What are you doing here? School isn't over yet." I turned to Edward Rosalie, who was next to Emmett. "Why aren't you two at the University ?" How had they gotten here so fast in the first place? I knew Edward drove fast but in this weather... surely he would be more careful with this brewing storm.

"Bella, does that really even matter? No, all that matters is that we're here. I told you I'd see you later. Now is as good a later as ever, don't you agree?" That conniving little pixie.

"Why don't we go into the sitting room. It's much warmer there and you can dry off." Mothers.

Once seated, I noticed who was sitting where. Emmett was sitting with Rosalie, my mom was next to Carlisle and Gramps, I was between Alice and Edward, Janice and Jacob sat alone. The placement seemed queer to me, I thought... It didn't matter anymore. Alice said something to my mom.

"Bella," my mom said in response to what Alice said. "We talked about this when you were at your grandfathers and we all agreed it was best to wait until you returned to tell you. Everything that happened before you left was a mistake, a misunderstanding. Before I tell you anything I want you to know that I love you more than anything and I never wanted to hurt you. That's why I never told you about your father." I didn't know if she was referring to Carlisle or the man I thought was my dad.

"Mathew, he knew you weren't his. Before he died, he told me he still loved you even though you weren't his. He really didn't care that you were someone else's child. He loves his little princess. He knew, I told him everything and it didn't make the slightest difference. I don't want it to make a difference for you. He'll always be your dad but you have to keep in mind that Carlisle is your father too." I wasn't entirely sure where we were getting at here, I already knew Carlisle was my father but not that my dad hadn't cared. If it didn't matter to him then it shouldn't matter to me.

"When Emmett was a baby, your dad was away overseas a lot. I was always alone for most of that time, one day I received a letter informing me about our highschool reunion, the date was set for a time when your dad would have been able to visit us. The day approached and I told him about it, he thought it would be a fun vacation for us, we were looking forward to it. The day before we were about to leave, he received a phone call. He needed to leave, there had been some emergency that required him back immediately. He left, of course, you know how dedicated he was about what he did, but before he did he encouraged me to go and have fun. He said just because he couldn't have fun it didn't mean I shouldn't. I spent most of the night contemplating my options and what I should do, in the end I decided to go, I'd already made the necessary arrangements and I couldn't see why I couldn't go catch up with a my old friends for a night." She looked as if she was watching a film, merely telling us what happened. Almost if as she were miles off, taking a walk down memory lane.

"The next day I was off on a plane to another state. I called in on Emmett and Annette, do you remember her? I checked into the hotel, I tried to do everything we were planning to do, by the time I was getting ready to leave for the reunion, I was very upset." Her brows were pulled together, she seemed to be reliving the emotions from long ago. "When I arrived I caught up with old friends, I consumed some alcohol, it gave me a surreal sense of boldness. I'm not sure how but I ended at the bar talking to Carlisle. Not once during high school did we talk but we were talking to each other as if we'd known each other our whole lives. We ended at his hotel, drinking some more." She returned to us in a slow breath. "I'm not trying to assign blame on the alcohol we consumed, we both knew perfectly well what we were doing. That morning while Carlisle slept, I crept out, gathering my things and didn't say a thing to him. Not even a note with an explanation.

"I was ashamed I'd done something like that to Mathew, he hadn't deserved it. For months I said nothing, not even when I found out I was pregnant. I was afraid of what I may have discovered. When you were born I, we were overjoyed, he came home more often because of you. Every time I watched him with you I saw how much he loved you. That's what kept me from saying anything to him; I was afraid he wouldn't love you anymore. Still, I knew he had the right to know. You were what gave me the courage in the end, I'm not entirely sure what you said to him that got him to respond the way he did but in that moment I knew I had to tell him. I pulled him away from you and I asked him if he really would love you the same way even if you weren't his. I suppose he suspected something right then but let me do it at my pace. He promised me he would and I told him. I didn't deserve his kindness, he never held that against me. I was nearly a wreck when I was finished, he put his arms around me and comforted me told me he forgave me. The next day we went to the hospital where you were born and asked for some tests. A few weeks later we got the results. I don't need to tell you, you already know. It didn't mater to him, it was as if you were his. He was a wonderful man and he truly loved you as if you _were_ his own. Now I only have one question for you." She took a deep breath and sighed, letting it out. "Do _you_ forgive me?"

I shot up from where I sat on the ground and hugged my mother. "Of course I do, there's nothing to forgive. This changes nothing."

"Well that's the thing, honey," she said quietly. "It does, you're not done hearing what you need to hear. I'm not the only one here with a story to tell you." She looked to Carlisle. I settled back to where I was previously.

"My tale takes place after the reunion. Several months after. I net a lady, we started seeing each other more and more, before long we were married. It was after Alice's first birthday that she got sick. She was sick for a long time, then one day she was gone. She wasn't able to fight anymore, I remember what she asked me before she was lost. She asked me to promise her I'd care for Rosalie and Edward as if they were my own.

"When we married Rosalie was stilla todler and Edward hadn't been born yet. She was about six months along in the pregnancy. After Edward was born all the docters we saw told her the same thing, even I had to admit her tests pointed to it; she wouldn' be able to bear more children. She was really upset, she'd always wanted a big family, hearing she wouldn't be able to broke her heart.

"Against all odds she was pregnant within a year. She couldn't have been happier. As a doctor I believe that's what made her illness worse, the delivery was really hard on her but she made it through. She was like supermom, always patient and knew exactly what was happening in their lives. Even as she grew worse, she never complained. Quite the contrary, she was happy she'd had Alice, never let me believe otherwise. Eventually, she had to be hospitalized. She knew when it was her time, her last thoughts were of her children, they were her whole life. I don't think she'd be able to rest peacefully if they'd been left unprotected. Long before any of that had happened we'd agreed to not tell them anything about me. To them, I was their father and they were my children. I don't think I would've told them if it wasn't for this mess Esme and I caused. But just like with your dad, it doesn't matter to me, they're my kids whether they have my blood or not, just like you."

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in my position between two of my... what could I call them now? Sister and ex? Perhaps best friends would be a more accurate description. Edward was, in a way, my best friend. My body stated loosing its rigidness,when I was sure I could stand I waked over to where he sat. I really wasn't sure what I was going to do until I did it. I took his hand he'd placed over his leg and smiled at him. I understood I had to accept everything that happened to be able to move on with my life. Carlisle being my father, having a sister and a grandfather and cousins were a couple of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Alice.

"We're sisters!" A squealing Alice suffocated me. I laughed with her but she was pulled away, Edward stood in her place. He smiled at me, asking if I could step out with him. I followed, thinking to stop in the hall but he led me through it and out onto the back porch, we huddled under its protection.

"You know the stories, now where does that leave us?" His green eyes were not dulled at all by the darkness.

"Where should it leave us?" I knew what I wanted, I needed to kow what _he_ wanted..

His eyes sparked. "It shouldn't change anything. The only difference about us now is that you have a sister and a new father. My feelings haven't changed, I hope yours haven't either."

Instead of answering him I grabbed his shoulders and pulled myself level top his face. I let my eyes portray my intense emotions. His glorious smile appeared but didn't stay long, my lips covered his in a heartbeat. All the noises of the storm disappeared into the background, there was only Edward and I. I'd waited so long for his kisses, I couldn't get enough of them. They made me light headed, I pulled away and laughed joyously. Before I could think about what I was doing, I ran out into the downpour of rain. I was soon soaking. Edward chased after me, his bronze hair stuck quickly to his head letting watter drip into his eyes. That didn't stop him, he picked me up and placed his mouth over mine, the kiss was different, there was an intense desire filled with something I couldn't quite place. The only reason I recognized it was because that same emotion stirred in my chest. Growing and growing until I nearly laughed with jubilance. It was love, there was no doubting what it was. Edward loved me just as much as I loved him.

* * *

**Now Collectively: Aww**

**I know at fist Esme's story started out being a bit redundant but it was there to show how hard it was for her to tell that to Bella. She was also really trying to drive her point home: it didn't matter. I hope you guys enjoyed the revelation of the biggest "secret" of this story. I'm sure most of you guessed the outcome but there it is, confirmed. I hope you didn't actually think I'd make them be related. I know a friend of mine who was reading the story sure did, she called me a sick-o. I was seriously laughing but I told her the same thing I told all of you. I'd given you the answer from the beginning. **

**Carlisle's wife died, obviously. That little fact was addressed at the beginning. Both Carlisle and I couldn't bring ourselves to say it. There was no need, I do believe I gave enough hints to deduce that. **

**On another note, this will be the last CHAPTER. I will post an epilogue but I'm not sure how long it will be. There are still some small things I need to address, I was planning on doing it here but I thought better of it. This chapter would've been unbelievably long if I did that. I do plan... you know what? You'll have to wait till the Epilogue to find out. I'm not going to spoil everything before I even get started on it.**

**Drop me a review.**


	14. EPILOGUE

**Here we go, the last one! I'm happy to report that I updated very fast on this one. This would have been up yesterday but I went to the movies. Indiana Jones was pretty cool, beginning was a little dull but as soon as his "sidekick" son got involved it was a lot more... interesting. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Almost as clear as the sky's were after a big storm. Once in the blue did the sun shine as brightly in Forks as it is today. We were having a huge picnic in Iyar backyard. Carlisle was grilling some meats while Alice and I made some salads. My mom was making some cake for dessert and Rosalie and Edward was trying to help Janice make some drinks. It was actually really cute because they really were terrible at making anything, Alice hadn't been kidding when she said they couldn't cook. So far they'd attempted making some ice to put in the drinks and they were failing miserably. They wouldn't let it set long enough for it to cool and freeze. Jacob was waiting for the cake to come out and cool so he could frost it. Gramps was out setting plates on the picnic table.

As soon as Alice and I were done we went to drag Rosalie and Edward away from the freezer door. There was nothing else they could help do, we decided to let them accompany us to pick up Alice's new boyfriend Jasper. He was really sweet, giving into all of her requests. Not that he could help it, Alice was very convincing when she wanted to be, not to mention that Jasper was putty in her hands. Our little get together was more a small family graduation party than anything else, we wanted family time together before everyone was separated in a huge party Alice and Rosalie insisted on throwing.

Soon we were sitting around the table outside serving plates of chicken, salads, and every other thing we'd made. Our conversation was easy and teasing came up often, no one escaped. We'd really become a close family once we'd sorted everything out. We'd found out, well I'd found out Rosalie and Emmett were seeing each other, they had been since shortly after my departure. Carlisle and Mom were still totally into each other. They'd never really forgotten each other after that night so many years ago. Now weeks afterward, Carlisle had proposed to her and they were planning an early autumn wedding. Alice of course immediately started planning, she had to be stopped by a loud chorus of "Alice!" The look on her face had been priceless, she'd never looked more stunned in her life.

We'd met Jasper of course and found out a couple of interesting thoughts of our fellow classmates but the real surprise didn't come from any of us. It came from Portland. That night after I came home and Edward and I cane in from our time out in the rain we stopped to get some dry clothes. Once in dry sweats we walked back dozen to where the others had stayed, hopefully, in the sitting room. Alice gave us a knowing smile, but it was short lived because Gramps' phone rang , delivering the terrible news. Sara had died sometime during her nap. One of the maids had entered to try to get her to ear something and found that she couldn't wake her. Panicking, she called for her nurse but it was too late, they could do nothing for her. Janice and Jacob's parents were planning on burying her the following day. There was the small matter of Sara's will also. Every person in the family needed to be present during the reading.

No one said anything for a full minute, it was eventually my mom who broke the silence. "You can't fly out with this storm. You'll have to wait until it passes. You'll miss her burial."

Gramps had looked up at her, surprised. "You didn't plan on going?" his brow was knit together.

"No," she'd smiled sadly. "I've not been part of her family since I left Portland. I don't belong there." I could hear her deep hurt behind her words.

In the end Gramps hadn't left till the following week. I don't exactly know why but I sensed he was dreading going back. Janice and Jacob went with him of course and came back looking relieved but there was something in their eyes that made me uneasy. When we inquired what had happened during the reading they'd grumpily told us Sara had left 80 percent of the inheritance to their parents and 20 percent to them. Janice's mom got the house and they'd attempted to guilt them into staying in Portland. Janice and Jacob really did have have a bad parents but somewhere deep they did care a bit for their children. When I asked them what was so bad about the will they looked at me as if I'd grown a third eye. After nearly shouting at me that I didn't get anything they sat down in a couch, completely spent. That trip had taken a toll on them.

Gramps drifted in and told them not to worry, I'd get my share and so would my mom and Emmett. I went into panic mode afterwards, I asked him what he meant by that and he only told me that we'd be receiving part of his inheritance and my mom would receive the company. That only made me panic more but he waved it aside, saying I could worry about that when I crossed that bridge. Eventually I simmered down and kept that information to myself, my mom was even more stubborn that me and would not drop the subject. Gramps may be old but he was, is in good health, we had plenty of time to worry about that. Our lives went on normally, or as normally as normal as we were going to get from now on.

I went to visit Jake down in La Push as promised. His girlfriend was a nice girl he'd always known but hadn't noticed until now.

"Bella, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is Bella," She looked pretty much the same as the rest of the La Push girls only she had a fiery head of red hair and was paler than average. We sat around talking, laughing, and recounting stories revolving around Jake. The conversation never turned awkward as it may have with some one else, we were perfectly at ease with each other. Just as I was leaving I pulled Jacob aside and put on a mock superior voice.

"I told you so." He smiled gently, opening his arms just as he had the last time I'd uttered those words. I stepped into his embrace. "See you."

We'd left it there, both happy to go our separate ways. We both had a great relationship and there were no regrets.

I never thought our picnic would turn to the cliché frosting-on-the-nose thing but it did. Alice was feeling mischievous; she took a dollop of her frosting and wiped it all over Edwards nose. The irritated surprise his expression showed sent us into a fit of giggles, Edward's eyes narrowed, scooped up some frosting and gave Alice a frosting mustache. The absurdity of the situation sent us into peals of laughter, Alice on the other hand didn't find it so amusing. She nailed Emmett all over his cheek, the closest thing in her range. A frosting war started out between us. Rosalie was Emmett's target, I was hers and Jacob was mine. He got me back and I get my mom, she in turn passed it on to Carlisle who went wide-eyed for a moment before getting Alice. She pounced on Jasper and he got Emmett, he got Rose, Rose got Janice and she got me. We were in hysterics by then but it suddenly died down when we saw our last target. Gramps mouth opened a bit in realization and quickly tried backing away but we were too fast. Mom and I got him on either cheek, Janice got him on the forehead and Jacob got him on the nose. He looked up at us, his eyes strangely blank then reached up to his nose, wiped some off and tasted it.

"Vanilla, my favorite."

One glance at each other and we were all on our backs, trying and failing to catch our breath and stop laughing. Settling down, we grabbed a damp cloth and wiped away the sticky evidence of our foolishness. The adults hung back while we ran around the yard like kids, throwing a Frisbee. After a couple of clanks to the head while I wasn't looking, I sat calling it a day.

Grabbing a blanket, I spread it on the grass and layed down on it. I watched them play while getting some vitamin D for a bit but after a while rested my head and closed my eyes. I was nearing the dream lands when I felt a shadow fall over me. I opened my eyes to find Edward was towering over me, even hunkered down he was way taller than I. His smiling eyes held his emotions out for me to take them, he rested beside me saying nothing. We didn't need to, we were perfectly content sitting there watching our family play.

"You think they're crazy?"

"Naw," I said playfully. "I think I'll keep them. I wouldn't want to be normal."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We looked at each other deeply, saw past the first shutters of our eyes, Truly saw one another. There was nothing we didn't like about each other, our crazy family was part of what made us who we were now. Our journey may have been a bit rough but we were happier now at it's end than we could have ever thought possible. It was who we were then that made us what we are now: unbelievably happy. Indisputably crazy. Inevitably family.

* * *

**Here is the end of this world. I now lay to rest this Bella and Edward along with all their crazy family. I hope you all liked the epilogue. **

**I'm off to read Wuthering Heights before being dragged to the circus by my stubborn mother. You can not say no to that lady even though I don't like the circus. Make me feel better by dropping me a review. **


End file.
